Dream Whisperer
by Zaidita
Summary: I thought the nightmares were gone, but I was wrong. A week after they started a strange family moved back to Forks and I can't help but notice how they stare at me with gold eyes, but the most interesting was the one who almost killed me. Edward Cullen.
1. Prologue: Nightmare

_**Prologue : The nightmare**_

_I stand here in her room, _

_listening to her gentle dream whispers _

_and although sleep cannot come to me, _

_I realize I would have it no other way, _

_this is the way I want to be, _

_listening to her in her sleep_

_for all of eternity_

The nightmare was like a horror scene in a movie, that I was living. I knew somewhere in the back of my mind it was a dream, I had always had a good ability of separating reality from, well, not, but this dream was different. Everything was too vivid. The colors were brighter than the real world. The sounds were louder than the real world. The fear . . . that was scarier than the real world.

I saw the hands, pale and glittering in the moonlight, wrapped around a maimed body. The knuckles speckled with red. Then I saw his feet digging into the ground for a perch. Then his mouth, snarling like an animal and dripping with blood. Then his eyes. That was what sent me screaming into the forest, never actually seeing his face. Eyes redder than the blood itself.

I heard the echo of the laugh behind me. I knew I could not escape, but that didn't mean I wouldn't try! I turned off the trail, my heart beating, and my legs dragging like I was running through marshes. Then I was in the clearing, again.

I tried to open my mouth to scream, to will the fear out in some sort of physical form, but nothing came out. The creature, a man, dropped the limp woman and I fell to my knees in terror. The dead body was me!

The man crouched lower to the ground, like a dangerous animal about to pounce his prey, and I scurried to my feet, unable to take my eyes away from my dead ones, or the animal like man. I ran into the woods again, desperate to escape the clearing, but the whispering voice in my head told me it was useless, and I found myself in the clearing once more.

He was there, waiting, snarling.

I tried to scream in terror, but my own voice coward again, and I turned around, but the woods were gone. I was in a clearing, a different one. The moon's silver light spread across the purple and white flowers like a blanket, but the whispering voice in my head told me this place was not peaceful.

In the forest surrounding me I heard the rustling of an animal circling me. I turned.

Standing at the edge furthest from me were two shadows. The first was a man, and the whispering hissed angrily in my ear. I shouted to him, but my voice sounded like a distant echoing. I heard the soft patter of feet stalking closer behind and my panic turned to desperation, so I turned to the second person, fear paralyzing my feet.

This one was a girl, petite and small, with short hair. I shouted to her and this time my voice was clear. It resonated around the small clearing, piercing through the silence, and the panic, and she flinched, but before she could fully turn around, I felt the hands on my shoulder, cold and like marble.

That's when I woke up screaming.

* * *

THANKS for reading the prologue from my story it is IMPORTANT :) This is my first twilight story, but _not_ my first fanfict and I would like to dedicate it to **linkkinparkk **for inspiring me with her twilight and FFX2 stories that made me decide to start on my own.

I will continue depending on the response I get, no point in writing if no one wants to read lol . . . ? :) Well i hope you guys like the prologue, I normally don't like to have them but sometimes it is necessary. Thanks and _R and R _please it's the only way I know if you guys like it lol


	2. Almost Car Crash

Ok, so I wanted to leave you guys with a little more to read, again in Bella's pov, I don't know if I will follow it all the way through the story but hey, you never know. You guys can let me know what you think

* * *

_Chapter 2 : Almost Wreck_

**A WEEK LATER**

I rolled out of bed, I couldn't avoid today all day.

"Bell's you awake," Charlie called from downstairs.

"Yeah, just got up," I lied.

Truth was, I had been up for over an hour now. I had had yet another nightmare, but this time neither the man or the woman was waiting at the edge of the forest. Just seeing the empty clearing had sent me over the edge of fear and I awoke, barely able to suppress the scream. Like the first night I had had the nightmare four times in one night. When it would start, I would get the strange feeling of annoyance before the fear settled in.

"Ok, I'm going fishing now. You going to go out today," he tried to keep the hope in his voice hidden, but it was impossible not to hear, even from upstairs.

"I don't think so dad," I sighed picking out my clothes for the day. A t shirt and jeans would have to do.

"It's summer break kid," I heard the disappointment just as easily as the hope. "Shouldn't you be getting arrested or something, like your other friends."

"Dad," I scoffed at the memory of driving all the way to La Push to bail out Jacob at midnight with Billy, his father, but I couldn't hide the laughter in my voice. "I'll work on that later, ok? Not today!"

"Ok, but remember I am the Sherriff, I do have connections," he opened the door, but paused just long enough to try and convince me.

"Ok, I'll remember that when I decide what bank I want to rob," I rolled my eyes stepping into my bathroom.

I steeped into my shower, hot water was just what I needed to wash away the weeks nightmare. I guess my dad has been hearing my screaming, and that's why the sudden worry if I will be going out or not.

I hang out with Angela every now and then, but being a third wheel to her and Ben, isn't always that fun. I used to hang out with Jessica, but she's been phasing me out now that Mike's obsession has grown and Lauren hates me. Something I accepted with grace, and a smile. A summer without either Lauren or Jessica, and hopefully Mike, was just what I needed before returning for my senior year.

I squeezed my strawberry shampoo and sighed, I'll have to go get some more sometime today. That would give me a reason to leave the house.

I could call Jacob, today should be his last day of grounding. If you could call it that, his dad is more relaxed about things, but he called it that, just to humor my dad. Skinny dippy was hardly anything to be arrested for, but my dad didn't want me to get, uh, caught up in that.

As if he was listening to my own thoughts, the phone started ringing the minute I was out of the shower and dressed.

"Hello?"

"Bells," Jacob, my longest and dearest friend, screamed my name with so much joy that I couldn't be mad at him for almost busting my ear drum.

"Calm down Jacob, I'd like to be able to hear after this conversation!"

"Oh sorry," he sighed, but then perked back up. "You have to come down to La Push today, we are having a bon fire, you know. . . to ward off the evil spirits."

I laughed at the mocking voice he used of the La Push council member Sam. "What evil spirits?"

"You know, the 'cold ones'," he laughed after he got the words out as if they tickled his mouth.

"What!?"

"It's a long story, I'll explain at the bon fire. It'll be fun! There is going to be lots of food!"

"Sure, I'll come over now, and we can hang out until the fire starts-"

"We'll be in my garage, make sure you bring some extra bandages, I think you used up all I had-"

"Oh, ha-ha, very funny Jacob. I'll see you in a few,"

"Bye Bells!"

"Bye Jake."

I hung up and I made a quick note for my dad. I was sure I would be late and him knowing I would be out with Jacob, fugitive or not, would thrill him and make him forget all about the nightmares. I picked up my keys and started out to my old, rusty, paint chipped truck. I loved it, it had character.

The drive to La Push was so familiar, and boring, that I was soon lost in my own thoughts. When I was a little girl, me and my mothers both had lived here in Forks with my father. The whole time, I had nightmares, but none like this. Those were just childish nightmares. Once my mother took me away, the nightmares were actually easy to push away. I was good at pushing unwanted things from my mind, but once she died it wasn't as easy, for a while.

Then I came back to Forks and haven't had a nightmare since, well until . . .

"Ahh," the scream came involuntarily, before my mind had even registered what exactly had happened, but my feet were fast enough.

I slammed on the breaks, making an eerie screeching noise. The silver Volvo swerved, missing my front end by only seconds, but its speed was so fast that it was losing control on the wet roads. I watched in horror as the shinny car began to flip, flipping twice, before landing back on all four tires with a groan, and I just kept staring.

Nothing moved, no one screamed, was that a bad sign or a good sign? No cars were coming around the same bend as the Volvo. No pile up, that's good. I was still alive, that was good. My car was unhurt, that was shinny Volvo wasn't so pretty anymore, bent up in odd places, but the dark tinted windows were still intact, just a little cracked, so that was a good sign too.

Then the door opened. Suddenly the weight of what had just happened barred down on me and I jumped out of my truck, slipping as soon as my feet hit the pavement, but getting back up. Why was I so clumsy at the worst possible time. What if the driver was hurt? Even if the driver almost KILLED ME, it wasn't my car that had flipped.

"Are you ok?"

The foot stepped onto the pavement and he stood up and looked at me, "Stop!"

I almost fell over myself when I stopped to take a look at him. His eyes were smoldering, glaring at me, but his face was perfectly . . . perfect. Even though he was glaring, and even though his hair stuck up at odd ends, he looked like an angel.

Faster than I could register, he was settling back in his car.

"Hey!"

He slammed the door shut and revved up the engine.

"HEY! What are you doing?"

Then he squealed his tires and speed off leaving me alone in the road, his eyes still burning in my head.


	3. Bon Fire

I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED, somehow i posted the wrong document for this chapter I am sorry :( so here is the REAL CHAPTER

Well this is my last quicky lol, ( i mean short chapter). You all know the legends, i know them, but Bella doesn't know them a this point, so I had to write it, but i did try to stay true to their characters and make them witty, so there is a lil bit of humor there :)

Next I would like to thank **Pablo loves Edward **and **FMCforever** for adding my story to their alerts :) THANK YOU

If you guys like this story tell some others please (and tell me in a review please), too many people updating at once so everything gets pushed, also let me know about your stories, Im new in twilight so I want to check out some other stories please :)

* * *

_Chapter 3 Scary Stories_

**BELLA**

"Geeze Bella, why did you want to come see me if you were just going to ignore me?"

"Oh sorry Jacob . . . "

He peered at me hard as if trying to see the reason why I had been ignoring him.

"Really Jacob, I'm fine!"

He let out a deep sigh, shook his head before standing up. "Well we better go, the fire will be starting soon, and I don't want Quil to eat all the food."

I followed him silently out the door, managing to only trip once, and down the road to the beach. Everyone was already there, the Clearwaters, Quil and Embry, plus some. I paused once we arrived, like Jacob, expecting something . . . more.

A few months ago when I would hang out with Jacob, Quil and Embry both would come running to us. They always made me laugh with their "flirting" and "jealous fighting", but tonight something was different. They exchanged glances once they saw us before look expectantly at Sam. Sam only nodded in acknowledgement in our direction but then turned his back on us.

"Come on Bella," I felt Jacob's fingers wrap around my wrist and drag me to the furthest bench from our former friends.

"Are they mad at us," I frown at the two silent statues over my shoulder. "Oh! They have gotten BIG!"

"Yeah I know," Jacob rolls his eyes and I cringe back as he GROWLED.

"What's going on Jacob," I wrenched my wrist from his grip. "Why wont they speak to us."

"Cause SAM wont let them," he shakes his head angrily and suddenly I look at him, he is BIGGER too! I only saw him a month ago, but he was NO where near this big.

"Why won't SAM let them?"

"It's a cult thing, its weird, Bella. I'm really worried for Quil and Embry," he turned his puppy dog eyes at me. "But I can't talk to them cause they ALWAYS follow him. They're like his dogs or something!"

I turned to see the two boys sit down at the same time as Sam, who turns to speak with Billy. He's right. They make me think of two guard dogs sitting at their master's heels, not like he looks like he needs the protection. At least Seth is talking to us as demonstrated by his overly eager wave, despite Leah's angry glare.

"I thought you said this would be fun," I pouted my lip out and he automatically laughed.

"It will be, you're here with me!"

"That's my Jacob! . . . so," I looked to the fire where everyone is passing around the food. "You going to explain why we are here?"

"To eat and stay warm by the fire," he winked at me while scooting closer.

"Jake," I laugh slapping him playfully. "Be serious."

"Ok . . . do you like scary stories?" he scooted back, kind of, and peered at me with serious eyes. He looks older too, not the same little boy he was last month.

"Jake!"

"I'm serious," he rolled his eyes at me, taking a plate from Seth, who sat down next to him. "Seth go away, I have to tell Bella something important."

"But I want to know," he looked up to Jacob the same way he always had, like a hero, but I noticed he was bigger too! Bigger than me!

"No, you'll have nightmares, now go away," he pushed Seth, who trudged off looking like a dog kicked by his owner.

"What are they feeding you La Push boys? Growth Hormones," I only half joked.

"Only in our deserts," he shrugged before changing his tone. "Well, we are here to pass the stories on, and do a ritual that is too keep the . . . cold ones, away."

"The cold ones, oh no," I mocked a voice of shock and fear. "Whatever will we do?"

He laughed and shook his head, "Do you want me to tell you or not?"

"Ok, I'll be good!"

"Thank you," he paused to make sure I was serious before finally deciding I was. "You know the stories of how our people evolved from wolves. You know the stories of our spirit warriors, and the great wolf warriors, but what you don't know is HOW those warriors became what they did, it was because of their enemies . . . the cold ones . . . '

"It is said that they came to our people hungry, taking the most beautiful of the women. They were said to have eyes that changed from black, to red, and any other color they desired. They were more beautiful than any man or woman that had ever lived amongst the tribe, but they were more dangerous than any creatures who ever lived as well.'

"They were faster than the mountains wind, and colder than the winters snow and they were thirsty. They stole the women in the nights, and the people found them dead in the morning, pale and dry-"

"Dry," I edged closer to him, and he smirked as he continued.

"Bloodless corpse. These cold ones were the greatest enemies of our people."

I shivered, the image of the vampires in horror images passing through my mind. I never imagined them in the native's folklore.

"So that is why we are here, like . . . honoring your people's sacrifice or something," I turn to see Leah and Emily do a small dance around the fire, while Billy sung in his native tongue. All this added dramatic effect to his story.

"No, we are here for the same reason we were here last year."

"Last year," I blinked in confusion. "Last year we were here as a welcome back party for me."

"No," he laughed. "You and Charlie were here for that, but everyone else was celebrating the cold one's leaving, but now they are back."

"The cold ones are back," I wasn't following anymore.

"The same one's my grandfather made a treaty with when he found them hunting on our land," he was so close now our noses were almost touching.

"Hunting for . . . human blood?"

"No," he put my hands in his and squeezed. "They were hunting for animal's blood. They claimed to be different from the other cold ones, but they still needed blood. My grandfather made a treaty with them, they could stay as long as they stayed off of our land, and we would not send our wolf warriors on them or tell the pale faces."

"So they left, a year ago, and now they are back, but they never hurt anyone right? So why are we here?"

"You never know . . . one might get to thirsty for human blood again," he smirked.

"Who are they?"

"Oh, Bella, it's just a story!"

"Still, I want to know."

"The Cullens!"

"Hey you too," Seth yelled, making me jump back from Jacob. "Are you two gonna kiss or what?"

"Well we aren't now if you're hoping for a show," Jacob shouted before turning back to me and laughing at whatever expression must be masking my face. "Did I scare you?"

"No, just the thought of blood makes me . . . faint," I rubbed my head.

"Ha, with as much as you trip and cut yourself! You should be used to seeing it by now," he stuffed his mouth with a hot dog.

"Clever," I rolled my eyes.

We lasped into silence, mostly because Jacob was stuffing his mouth, but I wasn't going to complain. It gave me more time to think. Charlie had been happy because some doctor and his family were coming back. Other than that I haven't heard any news of anyone moving BACK to Forks.

"You still thinking about that story," Jacob laughed. "Don't tell Charlie I told you. He likes the Cullens ya know? Him and my dad got into it when he tried to tell him the Cullen are 'cold ones' ha."

"Secret is safe with me, besides, you violated the treaty."

"What treaty?"

"You know, the one where your grandfather promised not to tell us pale faces that they are vampires," I was proud of myself for the detail, but he still laughed at me.

"With as red as you stay from embarrassment, you hardly count as a pale face Bella."

I rolled my eyes and stared into the fire. So these new Cullens are suppose to be vampires, or "cold ones". That's . . . odd. That guy who almost killed me earlier was cold. Jerk. Just drove off without asking me if I was ok . . . but he was beautiful. Pale too. I began wondering who he was and if I would ever see him again. Probable not.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."


	4. The Meadow

**STOP read this first or you will be confused!!!** if you read my last chapter and all it was was a poem that i have at the first of the story do not read this one YET!! I dont know what happened, but the wrong thing got posted but now I have the right document posted and you might be a little confused. So go back and read chap 3 lol sorry

First I would like to thank **Jasper winked** (love that name) and **Linkkinparkk** for the reviews :) And yeah, edward is talented, he rolls his car and keeps on moving lol.

Next this chapter was inspired by **from emerald to gold** by **linkkinparkk** if the title isn't enough to get you curious to check out the story, then let me tell you it's GOOD!! Check it out Well here it goes. I hope you guys like it, I wont know if no one reviews lol

* * *

_Chapter 4 : The Meadow_

**EDWARD**

WHERE ARE YOU GOING? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR CAR!

Alice's voice rung clearly in my head, even though I was driving full throttle. I had made my decision.

Hiss-THAT WAS THE GIRL IN MY VISION, THE ONE HE WANTS. ARE YOU JUST GOING TO ABANDON HER? ABANDON USSS?

I stopped my car, there on the dirt road, and stepped out. She came dancing over to me in her gracious way with a small, disapproving frown on her face.

"He'll just follow you to Alaska," she leaned on my truck.

"I'm not leaving because of him," I walked over to the hood of my car. I knew she knew this, she had seen my decision.

As she followed she made a split decision to take the keys from the ignition, but she still told me what she was doing out loud. "I'm taking the keys- now don't worry I will give them back, but . . . I want you think this over. You and HIM have always had the same taste, but he has NO self control! Think of what will happen when that time comes . . . I'll give you an hour, when you decide I will give you your keys back."

She glided off into the dark, not looking back at me on the hood of my car. I laid back to look up at the shinning sky, all this time that had passed and it was like me unchanging, until today. I was listening to the music too loud. I was trying to drown out the faint memory of the small voice that had called to me for help the week before, when the truck pulled out in front of me. It was not the action that surprised me, but the fact that I had not seen it, or HEARD it coming.

My strength kept my Volvo from breaking, but once I was still I listened. The truck was roaring with life, but there were no thoughts from behind its window shield. I had decided that whoever was driving was dead and I was going to check it out, but when I opened the door SHE did too.

Her smell hit me first. Rich, warm, and a mixture of strawberry and honey. It made me thirstier than I had ever felt in my, existence. It consumed me whole and I could hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest. I longed for her at that moment, to smoother the fire in my throat, and then I saw her.

Her soft, mahgonny curls bounced as she picked herself from the ground. Her cheeks were red with emotions, her chocolate brown eyes bright with worry. She was something so beautiful that I could have stared at her all day. I could listen to her human thoughts all day to learn all her secrets because I wanted to know everything about her, but then I realized I still could not hear her thoughts.

I made her stop. I couldn't appreciate the full beauty of her face, or the amazing fact her mind was silent to me because the smell, the smell was so STRONG. I had to run. I had to leave. I could feel myself weakening with the desire to taste the smell.

If it was that strong for me, to the point where if she had been any closer to me I could not fight it, then how would he react?

* * *

**Bella**

It wasn't until the next day after the bon fire did I put things together. A family, the Cullens, had came back a week after my nightmares started. This upset the people in La Push because they think of them as the "Cold Ones" or in my words, vampires. The thing I have been having nightmares about all along.

I thought that this realization would bring the end to my screaming night, but no! They were worse. The dream was brighter somehow, but the moon had vanished so I would be running in the forest almost blind, before reaching the bright clearing where the vampire was waiting with my drained body. Sometimes the man and the woman would be on the edge, sometimes they were not, or only one would be. Sometimes when I went back to sleep I would have dreams about the man who almost killed me with his Volvo, but before I could see his face the whispering would start and I was back in the clearing.

"Hello earth to Bella," Jacob waved his hand in front of my eyes for the third time today. "You sure you wanna go hiking?"

"Yeah, I told you my dad wants me too," I pulled my small bag onto my shoulders. "He thinks it will help my nightmares."

"Or give you new materials," he scoffed locking my truck.

"Well it would be a change, that would be nice," I rolled my eyes as he stared at the map.

"Ok, we start here," he took off on the trail.

For a while we joked and talked. I was careful not to bring up Quil, Sam, or Embry because I knew if things were better he would have told me by now. While we talked it was easier for him to keep up with me, but once we trailed into silence, he got ahead.

He started whistling cherrfully to himself as I slowly began to realize maybe Charlie wasn't right. The forest was as green in the day as it was in my horrid nightmares. I looked down to my feet watching them to keep my balance, and take my mind off the forest. Then the trail ended, and I felt nauseated.

The path was clear here, but not clear like a trail. It was as if instead of a red carpet, someone had laid out a green one instead. Green leaves lay freshly piled along the small clearing, just like in my dream. I put my hand out and grabbed a tree almost instinctively as if I knew it was in that exact spot, just like I did in my dream.

I looked at it and began to panic. I KNOW I had seen this tree in my dream, because it was the single tree in the green forest that was NOT completely covered in moss. Brown bark still could be seen through its mossy green curtains.

"Jacob," I looked forward, but he wasn't there! "JACOB!"

I felt the panic brim over into fear as I started screaming Jacob's name over and over. I felt the fear highten with Déjà vu as I ran down the green path, like I had done night and night again for the past two weeks in my dream. You think I would know where I was going, but when I stopped I was still in shock.

I stepped slowly from the row of trees into a small circular clearing filled with an assortment of purple and white flowers. Near by I could hear a small stream bubbling, something I never heared in my dreams of fear. I looked expectedly to the center where I would normally be, but sighed, feeling stupid, when only flowers met my gaze.

Then an urge of curiosity turned by head to the edge where the two had been standing in my dreams and almost screamed in a fit of hysteria. There standing in the exact same spot I would expect to see the shadow of the man in my nightmares, was a man who looked like the dark shadow itself with his back turned, except he had on hiking clothes.

Could this possibly happening? Was I living my nightmares? I didn't want to find out, but at the same time I was dieing to know the face of the shadow.

"Hello," I called across the clearing.

My voice sounded like the first night I had had the nightmare calling out to the woman, crisp and louder than necessary, except he didn't flinch in surprise like she did, but his body did tighten. It was evident by the muscles in the arm.

I took a step clearing, suddenly anxious to be near something not totally green. As I did the man swirled around so fast it was a blur, and he caught me gaping at him.

It was the same angel who had almost killed me last week! Here he was again, in the clearing where I die in my nightmares, alone, with me . . . alone. What if my dream wasn't a dream, but a warning. Was something bad about to happen.

"What are YOU doing out here," he glared at me like he had on the road, and his voice carried the word YOU hard, as if he actually knew me. It reminded me somewhat of a parent scowlding a chlild.

That made me angry. He drove off from me like I was the one who going to hurt HIM that day, but he was here glaring at me like somehow all his misfortunes were my doing. "Excuse me! YOU were the one who almost killed me with you stupid little Volvo!"

He winced with the words in my voice, but then a smile spread across his face and it rose into a laughter, a laughter that quelled my anger. His voice and laughter were warm and velvety, intoxicating. He sounded as beautiful as he looked.

"Why are you laughing," I asked meekily, all the anger suddenly gone and my face burning.

"You surprised me that's all," he shook his head, but then the smile faded as if had never been there at all. "What are you doing in the woods all alone?"

I didn't like the parental tone in his words, but his smoldering glare, that was gold today, made me answer like a guilty child. "I'm not. I just got separated from my guide . . . did you get contacts?"

He blinked in confusion and then shook his head, "No."

"Oh."

He crossed his arms, hunching his shoulders forward slightly and peered at me as if trying to see through me. It stunned me how beautiful a creature he really was even as a look of frustration crossed his face.

"Is there something on my face," I finally asked, but my voice sounded weak.

He straightened up immediately, looking somewhat amused, yet his brows still furrowed with frustration. "It's almost dusk, we need to get you out of the forest."

"Bella! BELLA," the voice rose with each syllable and I imagined Jacob running.

"I assume you are Bella," his figure loosened as he stared at something unseen.

"BELLA!"

"Guilty," I turned to smile up at the crooked smile. "I'm HERE!"

"Don't get lost again," he shrugged turning away from me and heading to the trees.

"Hey, wait what's your name?"

"Bella, where is HERE!"

"I'm RIGHT HERE JACOB!"

He turned, glaring at me, all friendly communications gone now, "Why do you need to know my name?"

"You almost killed me! I deserve a name."

"Bella, come out! You're killing me here!"

"I'm RIGHT HERE JACOB!"

"Edward," he looked amused again, but then his face faltered. "Edward Cullen, but this doesn't make us friends.

"BELLA!"

"HERE JACOB," I turned to yell as he answerd my question. "Wait! Cullen?"

I turned to his spot, but he was gone as if he had never been there. I MUST have been dreaming! He was one of the Cullens, one of the "Cold Ones" as Jacob's family thought.

"Bella," this scream was full of relief. "Bella, don't you EVER do that again! Let's go home and this time stay ahead of me!"

We were quiet the rest of the way home. He grumbled off a few things, but I didn't even pretend to be listening. My mind kept racing over the day. Getting lost, the area looking the same as the nightmare, reaching the meadow that also looked the same as my nightmare, and having him- Edward Cullen- waiting at the edge just like in my dream.

"Call me when you get home Jacob," I mumbled as I ran out of the car, not waiting for his response.

"Hey kid," Charlie greeted me as I entered the door.

"Hey dad," I tried to push past him as fast as possible.

"How did your day go? Do you think the trip helped you any?"

"Yeah dad," I tried to dismiss the topic as I fled up the stairs.

He seemed pleased enough, and I laid down in my bed with a vauge feeling of expectance. I tried not to think of the angel face that had greeted me in the meadow. I tried not to analyze every movement he, or I, made or every word that was spoken. Of course the reason I said "tried" was because I tried not to, and did it anyway, but for my fortunes I was so worn out from "hiking" – mostly the getting lost part- that it didn't take me too long to fall asleep.

That was the first night I dreamed about Edward Cullen.

The nightmare started the same, but I had an edge of anxiousness as I tried to make the events occur faster. I turned and ran away from my dead body and the thing that was holding it- I had decided it wasn't truly a man, but I didn't want to call it what I thought it was- and ran through the forest. I knew it was pointless, I wasn't getting away, but I was getting where I needed to be. I was back, my lifeless body on the ground and he was stalking around like an animal and I turned and ran once more, and reached an empty meadow.

Except it wasn't empty like last night. Tonight he stood alone on the edge, I called out to him and this time my voice was not muddled. It was loud and clear, and he turned around completely. As he turned I could feel the terror and the scene washing away. Light began to pool through the tree's edge and it was day. Edward Cullen smiled at me and closed the distance between us in only a few short strides, but it was more like gliding than walking.

Just like that my nightmare had turned into the most wonderful dream.


	5. Earthquake

I would like to thank

**Edwella, ChristineMader, nice30, music of the wind, tato73, BellaCarito, **and** Blackroses445 **for adding my story to their story alert/favorites and also **Linkkinparkk, tato73, Jasper Winked,** for their reviews

Becuase of all the support so far I worked extra hard on this chapter, that's why it hasn't been updated. I really wanted to keep it close to the book and keep it my own so I combined my two favorite scenes from the book - the van incident and Port Angeles incidnet- and put my own spin on it, plus i used some of the descriptions from the book and stayed very close to the character's emotions. I hope you guys like it let me know in a review! Enjoy

* * *

_Chapter 5 Earthquake_

I hung up the phone with a sigh. No answer. It had been almost a week since I last spoke with Jacob. I though maybe he was mad because I did not call him back for two days after I got lost. When I finally pulled my head out of the clouds, I was becoming obsessed with Edward even if he had been rude the last time I saw him, his father told me he was sick. Then no one would answer me after that.

"Bella, it's a Saturday," Charlie's voice interrupted my worrying.

"And tomorrow is Sunday. Thanks for reminding me," I rolled my eyes as he put on his patrol jacket.

"Bella, I think I heard something outside . . . maybe you should go . . . check it out," he said with a little hint of red flushing his cheeks.

"You're the one with the gun," I reminded him, stepping away from the phone to examine his full expression.

I didn't like his tone, and I really didn't like his facial expression. There was something there, something more behind the obvious lie. Scheming!

"Just go check it out Bella," he was really red now, so I figured I better humor him.

I opened the door, he waited in the frame, and I stepped down the stairs into the dark night. I felt the hand wrap around my lips and the ground slipping from below me. The laughter was so loud I couldn't hear my own muffled screams as they covered my lips and then my eyes with a blindfold, before carrying me off.

"See you later Bells," I heard Charlie call out among the laughing.

I could hear Mike's laughter amongst them all and I made a mental note to kill him later. They were quiet the rest of the drive, but the radio wasn't. They kept it blaring, but I could still hear the whispers and the distinct chuckle of Mike.

The car finally slowed and because I had grown bored of yelling at them, I had instead been counting the time and I had an idea of where we were. They dragged me out, snorting trying to hold the laughter in, but there were a few distinct scoffs and I had a feeling Lauren was there.

That's when they sat me down and threw off the blindfold. "Surprise!"

It was Mike, on my left, and Angela, looking apologetic, on my right. Tyler, Lauren, Ben, Jessica, and Eric were all there too. All were smiling at me expectantly from a booth in a small dinner. I recognized the small dinner as the one they took me too after I had arrived at school in Port Angeles.

"What is this," was the nicest thing I could think to say at the moment, they all had heard my threats and complaints on the drive here.

"Your one year anniversary with us," Mike scooted a little closer to my side, not that we weren't already touching.

"I told them you wouldn't like the idea of a party," Angela said hurriedly, with a guilty look.

"So we made it a surprise," Mike announced with a cheek-to-cheek grin.

"Oh, thanks, that makes is SO much better," I said bitterly without trying to hold in the sarcasm, but they all laughed anyway.

I soured up after that, I hated surprises and parties, but my friends took any reason to party they could and didn't seem to notice. I half jumped up out of my seat a few times at Lauren's snide comments, I wasn't going to take anything after THAT surprise, but luckily Angela was beside me to keep me down.

"A toast," Mike stood up holding his imported bottle of Coke.

Everyone minus Jessica and Lauren cheered him on and he began. "A toast to the clumsiest girl in all of Forks, heck, all of AMERICA! The girl who came tripping into our lives-" he was obviously remembering the day I came into chemistry class and broke the glass beakers with acid on my first day, "and made sophomore year that much easier and funnier to get through!"

"Here, here," everyone put up their drinks and chugged.

"My turn," Jessica stood up, and I groaned out loud, not because I didn't want a toast, but because we weren't exactly the best of friends anymore.

I tuned her out, hell I tuned everyone out, because something had caught my eyes. My heart was pounding as I saw the angry Volvo driver walk through the doors. His hands in his pocket, looking amazingly pale, his smooth precise steps, like a model on the catwalk, and he looked right! At! Me! His eyes were smoldering topaz today, his head tilted slightly to the ground, so he was looking up with his eyes and I felt my breath catch.

Then sound slowly began to catch up with me as a horrid look began to cross his face. Something fell in the kitchen in the room next to us. Someone shouted a deep no, and the clapping that was around me abruptly stopped.

The ground began to shake violently, it didn't build up to give us warning, it just started. I fell out of my seat, as the others desperately tried to reach their feet with the falling table and drinks. Glass shattered around us I reached for something to help me up.

Mike grabbed my arm, pulling me to the feet, as the screaming grew louder over falling pots and pans. Shaking ground is not the best friend to a clumsy girl. He tried to keep me steady as I tried desperately to search for my angel, Edward, and reach the exit. He let me go as I reached my feet, stumbling with the shaking ground.

I saw several things simultaneously. Nothing was moving in slow motion, the way it does in the movies. Instead, the adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster, and I was able to absorb in clear detail several things at once.

First was Mike's running figure several feet ahead of me near the empty doorframe where Edward was. Edward's face was a frozen mask of terror that didn't seem to move or blur despite the shaking around us all. Next was the cracking roof as Mike lunged out the doorframe, barely missing the end of a fallen beam. Then, the roof that was directly above me as an earth-shattering jolt of movement sent me to the ground, but most importantly was the thick wooden beam hurtling at me.

I pinched my eyes closed as a reflex waiting for the pain to smack into my face first, when something cold and hard hit me, but not from where I had been expecting it. It was two cold hands pressed against my shoulders that knocked me from sitting to laying flat on my back. I opened my eyes in terror and saw the beam suspended in mid air. Holding it steady above us with no struggle at all was Edward Cullen.

As more rubble began to fall he angled the twelve-foot beam perfectly like an umbrella over my head, using one arm to quickly pull me closer to him before reaching out to grab a falling table. Then in a flash he dropped the beam to his right side with a thud, and picked me up to drag me closer to the wall as the ground gave a final groan, shaking the final beams and the roof clear off the top.

I closed my eyes as everything crashed around us, my back pressed firmly against the wall, and Edward's protective body around me. He cradled his head and neck to fold around my head; his iron arms pressed me close to his chest as he crouched over me. It was a moment I could not fully appreciate at the time due to the breaking and distant screaming.

Then it was silent.

"Are you alright Bella," he asked frantically as I finally dared to open my eyes.

"No," I said honestly, and probably too forcefully because my head began to throb at that moment.

He seemed to hear the frustration in my voice because he chuckled a little.

"How did you get over so fast," I tried to push myself away from him to look into his face.

That was an impossible amount of distance to cover so fast with the ground shaking like that, Mike had only escaped by diving after the others.

He let me pull away, releasing his iron grip from around my shoulders, that suddenly began to ache as well, so he could look into my face. His bronze hair was gray with dust and rubble, and his shirt had a long cut along the sleeve. I was suddenly disoriented by the fierceness of his golden eyes. What was I asking again? Wait. Where his eyes that color earlier?

"What are you talking about Bella," he asked with an innocent look. "I was beside you."

"No you werent." I tried to stand to my feet, but he pushed me back down.

"Just stay still for a moment," he pushed me back down.

"But my legs hurt, I want to stand," I tried to push him away, but he just laughed, clearly amused with me.

"Wait! You were by the door! That jolt should have knocked you down, like Mike," I suddenly remembered what I had been discussing.

"No I wasn't Bella," his voice had a more velvet tone than before and I was sure he could hear my heart speed up. "It did knock me you not see me on the ground with you?"

"You were standing, and, and you were holding the beam," I suddenly could picture him holding it above us both like an umbrella, but even as I said it I could hear how crazy it sounded.

"No one will believe that," he was defensive now, his eyes narrowing into slits like cats.

"I'm not going to tell anyone that! But I know that's what happened," I glared back at him.

I could hear voices from the next room behind the pile of rubble that was blocking the entrance. From a distance I could hear patrol cars and voices in the street.

"Bella, I fell and knocked you out of the way by accident, and the beam fell on something, that's why it was above us. I was not holding it," he unleashed the full fire of his eyes and for a moment I was dazzled, but I shook my head and closed my eyes to fight off his power.

"No."

I could hear my name being shouted by everyone, including Jessica and Lauren, as someone tried to break their way through the window.

"Bella please."

"Why," I demanded.

"Trust me," the gold in his eyes blazed.

The glass was completely cleared from the window and I knew I wasn't going to have much time with him alone again.

"Fine, but you have to explain everything to me later," I tried to stand to make my point, but he just pushed me back to the ground.

"Fine," he snapped.

"Bella," Mike's voice choked on my name as he stepped through the glassless window despite the angry shouting behind him. "Hey guys she's ok!"

He came bounding across the littered floor and suddenly slowed as he got a full glimpse of Edward.

"What are you doing here," he glared at Edward and I guess he hadn't heard he was back.

For a moment I began to wonder what kind of relationship they had had before he had left. Surly they went to school together since he and his family had left before I had arrived.

"I came for the food," Edward shrugged, but Mike wasn't amused like me.

"Bella, are you ok," his eyes were red as he turned them on me, I could tell he had been crying and I suddenly wasn't so angry, but guilty.

"Yeah," I stood up fast to prove I was ok, but I swaggered at once and Edward's arm was there to steady me. "Can we just get out of here?"

"Good idea," Mike took a look around the room. "Its not safe here."

I noticed how he glared at Edward as he made this remark, but Edward was smiling amused again by something. I took a step and my knees buckled from the weight. Edward was there to steady me again.

"Bella are you sure your ok," Mike half stepped to me, the expression on his face meant he was seriously debating on whether or not to interfere.

"I got her," Edward was smiling to himself now as he gently scooped m up in his arms.

He took two steps to pass Mike before he could argue and walked to the same window Mike had entered. I took a deep breath, smelling his sweet scent that was warm and unlike anything I had ever experienced. I dug my head deeper into his chest as Mike bound in front of us.

I suddenly remembered something he said in the forest. "Edward."

"Yeah," he looked down at me, his eyes were a soft topaz again.

"Does this make us friends now," I asked with concern.

I was surprised to see him throw his head back with laughter.

* * *

I really like the note this ended on, sweet huh? It goes back to the meadow chapter when he said that this didn't make them friends ;)

In response to Jasper Winked review, I will be adding the family into the mix soon, but I haven't decided it i am ready for them to go back to school, it is summer right now, so :) I really hope you guys liked this chapter, thanks to all you guys who read, added, and reviewed it really keeps morale up and inspiration. R and R :)


	6. Stay away

First a request : Please check out my new twilight story **haunting memories resurrected **I am so thrilled with the prologue and I can't wait to get started, I should have the next chap up within the next 24 hours :)

Next I want to thank **nice 30 **and ** linkkinparkk** for taking the time to review THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT and I would also like to thank

**cha chris **and **batgirl raven **for adding this story to their fav/alerts! YOU GUYS ALL ROCK :)

So this chapter combines a lot of quote from the book, but it is still my own :) I am proud of it, enjoy and dont forget to check out my new story.

* * *

_Stay Away_

"We're not all going to fit," Jessica was saying.

I pulled my head out of Edward's chest to see us nearing my small group standing amongst a larger, anxious group of people. They were staring at Tyler's van sitting crushed below a large tree. Mike's car, parked in front of the van, was spared the tree's violence.

"I'll stay with my car," Tyler sighed. "My mother is coming."

"I'll stay with you," Lauren volunteered before they noticed us.

They all turned and despite all that had happened, they still had a look of shock as their eyes lingered on Edward and me. He slowly put me down, and I didn't miss the death glare Jessica- or Mike- was wearing.

"Bella, are you ok," Angela was the first to get out, her voice genuine with worry.

"Yeah, I've had worst." I wasn't lying either.

She looked at Mike who was looking at her expectantly. I was imaging he was counting on her to give up a seat in the car, it wasn't likely Jessica would- even to stay with Lauren, and she was just about to open her mouth when Edward spoke.

"I'll take Bella to the hospital."

"No- that's ok," Mike started but Edward was on it.

"I can get her there faster than you or the ambulance."

Mike opened his mouth again but this time it was my turn. "Edward can take me," I ignored his surprised expression. "Besides there isn't enough room in your car."

I couldn't let this opportunity pass, alone time with my angel.

"But-" Mike was about to attack with another lame excuse, but Angela saved us.

"That's a good idea, you guys should leave," she pushed Jessica towards Mike and she happily began to chatter to him about something.

I mouthed thank you to Angela as I let Edward herd me off towards his car that also had been spared a crushing. He opened the door for me before walking around the car gracefully and sliding in beside me, and revving up the engine.

"What are you doing here," I blurted out the words faster than I thought them.

"Taking you to the hospital."

"No- in Port Angeles. Are you following me or something," the words were meant to be a joke, but once I said them I suddenly believed them.

How perfectly convenient he was there in the woods that day, and today when the earthquake struck. Then suddenly I remembered he had promised.

"Are you going to explain what happened," I crossed my arms and turned my full body so as too see him better.

"There was an earthquake," he answered curtly and I felt my anger flare up.

"No, about you saving me like that, you promised- you owe me," I tried desperately to convince him.

"I saved your life- I owe you nothing."

I flinched at the resentment in his words, but I didn't let my determination falter.

"You promised!"

"Bella, you hit your head you don't know what you're talking about," his words were cutting.

"I hit my head after you _pushed_ me down! You never fell, not once! Then you were holding the beam over me with both hands- and then you pulled me closer and caught a falling table so then you were only holding the beam with one hand and –" I had to stop because I was beginning to feel stupid.

"Adrenaline can make someone do crazy things-"

"Then how did you get over there so fast without falling," I almost yelled the words.

He turned to glare at me this time, his eyes not on the road. "Can't you just thank me and get it over with."

"Thank you." I waited, fuming, and expectant.

"You're not going to let it go?"

"No!"

"Then I hope you like disappointment," he turned back to the road.

This would have been the part where he would have stormed off I'd imagine, but we were both stuck in the car so he improvised slamming even harder on the gas. I leaned further into his seats, my mind floating to the day we had first met. He had nearly killed me with this car, which was in perfect condition. I had ran over to him and he had made me stop in the middle of the road, before driving off like a mad man.

"What are you thinking," his voice caught me off guard and I turned to see him staring at me in deep frustrations, his eyes narrowed once more.

"What?"

"What. Are. You. Thinking."

"About irony," I turned to watch him weave effortless off the road and around a tree before returning to our rightful lane.

"Irony," there was confusion laced in his words.

"You almost killed me the first day I met you and now you saved me."

He didn't make to comment on what I had said so I decided to answer another burning question. "Why did you drive off that day?"

I could see him smiling to himself before he ever answered, "You smelled too good."

"What," I was totally disoriented by his question but then the car slammed to a stop.

I turned to look out my window at the hospital. How did we get here so fast?

"What are we doing here," I almost shrieked and he was opening my door.

"I told you I was taking you to the hospital," he grabbed my arm firmly and pulled me out the door.

"I didn't think you were serious! Besides I feel fine," I continued to complain as he continued to drag me. "Look I'm walking just fine and everything! You should just let me go!"

"Would you calm down, your acting like an insane person," although he was trying to sound annoyed his voice was clearly amused.

"Dad," he called as we entered a room and my mouth drop as I saw the doctor.

He was young . . . he was blond, and he was more handsome than any movie star I had ever seen. Except, he was pale like Edward with circles under his eyes like he had not slept in days.

"Edward," he didn't seem to be surprised to see him, or me, there at all. "What happened?"

He looked down at me, and I suddenly felt the red rush to my face irrationally and looked to Edward. He was looking to his father as if he were having some sort of silent conversation with him.

"She fell and hit her head, can you check her out," he shoved me gently forward.

"Of course," he smiled and I had the odd urge to blink, as if I was looking at the sun.

He sat me on the bed and began to process, talking to me while doing it. "What is your name?"

Even as he asked, I felt as if somehow he already knew, but I answered anyway. "Bella Swan."

"Oh, the Chief's daughter. I hope my son has been treating you well," he chuckled as he said this and I could have sword Edward whispered something under his breath.

"Yeah, he has Doctor Cullen," I shot Edward a dirty look, but he was sitting with an impassive one.

"Please, call me Carlisle," he said while shining a light in my eyes.

"Ok. Yes, your son has been a REAL gentleman Carlisle," I looked over and realized that somehow Edward had swept out of the room.

"Well you look just fine to me," he said putting the light away and smiling happily. "I say you should be fine to go, but if you start getting dizzy, please come to see me right away."

"Yes sir," I smiled back pleasantly- it was hard not to smile back at that beauty.

He stood up, walking out of the room as Edward walked back through. There was something different about his look. It was cold as if he was seeing me for the first time and was not pleased. He crossed the room, taking the seat his father had occupied before.

I could literally hear my heart flutter as he stared me in the eyes, looking, searching almost for something I did not know.

"Bella," he finally said.

"Hmm?"

"I want you to make me a promise," he said.

"Anything," I said shakily.

"Promise me you will stay out of the forest from now on,"

After the last time and the nightmares that was a promise I could gladly keep. "I promise."

"And stay away from me," he suddenly added on.

I could feel myself flinch at this one, but I didn't hesitate. "That's two promises, besides . . . why should I?"

"It's just smarter for you. I might have save your life TODAY, but . . . what if I am not the good guy."

There was an edge in his voice and I could tell he was waiting for my response. "You mean you're dangerous."

He remained silent, studying my face with his smoldering eyes. "Dangerous . . . but not bad. I don't believe you're bad."

"Bella, I'm serious," there was a tint of anger in his words this time as he shook his head in frustration. "Stay away from me."

"But why I kno-"

"Trust me Bella. It's better this way."

His eye bore into me, but gave nothing away as I felt shreds of happiness being pulled away and anger overwhelming the sadness. "Then why did you even bother saving me Edward!" A strange thrill went through me as I said his name and I didn't like it. "You could have just let me be crushed and save yourself this regret."

"Regret," he hissed and anger flared into his eyes and I suddenly felt very small. "You think I regret saving your life?"

"I know you do," I didn't back down.

"Bella," Charlie's voice interrupted our conversation and I turned to see Charlie rushing through the door, but he wasn't alone.

"Bella," Jacob's voice was heavier with maturity, as were his muscles. They bulged from under his tee shirt making him larger than the last time I had seen him.

As they reached the room Edward stood up and Jacob froze. His muscles tightened as he took in a deep breath, but Charlie did not hesitate. He was at my side in a moment asking me more questions and apologizing for letting me out of his sight.

"I'm fine dad," I huffed watching as Edward left the room.

"Are you sure," there was accusation in Jacob's voice.

"Yeah, Carlisle said I was good to go," I was anxious now. "Let's go."

"Chief," a deputy stuck his head through the door. "We got an emergency."

I took this as my chance, "I'll be fine dad, Jacob can take me home."

"Yeah," Jacob was at my side now. "We will see you later."

He didn't wait for my father to argue with us and, like Edward had earlier, he began to herd me to the exit and to his car. He was silent for a moment until we were in his car that he had built himself.

"What were you doing with a Cullen," he said the words with venom as he cranked the car and looked over his shoulder to back out.

He almost didn't fit in the car. "Geez Jacob, I thought you said you didn't believe those old legends."

"It doesn't matter if they are true or not. Did you ever think that maybe my people have a good reason to stay away from them!"


	7. Alice

Thanks to O**bsessiveCullenDisorder1994, Koori Youkai Hime, jules452, h2olgd, Texas124, futurcullen, JavaJunkieGurl, sophiaknows** for adding the story to alerts/favorites!

And Thanks to **Jasper winked, JavaJunkieGurl, and LinkkinParkk** for reviewing

Check out **Haunting Memories Resurrected- **its mine :)

* * *

_Chapter 7 Alice_

I let out a deep sigh. Today was hot and humid; the perfect day to go swimming the only thing it was missing was the sun. Figured. Angela was going to La Push with Ben and the others, but I did not want to take the chance of running into Jacob. Three weeks ago he had found me in the hospital with Edward Cullen- and he didn't let me forget it. For two whole weeks he lectured me, begged me, threatened me, not to go near Edward. Then the next week I just avoided him. The funny thing was- I got the odd feeling he was watching me.

It didn't matter. I kind of hoped he was watching me at least then he would even more bored with my unevental life that I was. It had been three weeks since the earthquake that was felt even in Seattle and I had not seen Edward since.

It was so frustrating! I was so angry with the way he was treating me! My mother had less mood swings when she was on her monthly! One minute he was saving my life- the next he was telling ME to stay away from HIM! He was acting as if I had been the one looking when in truth it had been him.

Other times it was so sad. I had spent the first two weeks with a dim hope he would just walk by me, but I never saw him. So the last week was spent mourning. I hated the power he had over me and how obsessed I had become in such a short time. I told myself it was nothing more than the fact he had saved my life, but I knew it was more than that. He was in my dreams every night now and the whispering that brought on my nightmares were less and less now.

Knock! Knock!

I looked up from my current position to the door. I wasn't expecting visitors. I stood up with indifference- I wasn't in the mood for entertaining, especially if it was Jacob. I did not bother to announce I was coming, but the knocking stopped as if they already knew.

I threw the door open expecting to see Jacob and was glowering before I had reached the door- but to my surprise it wasn't him looking at me. Instead it was a girl near my age. Her eyes were a bright gold peering out from black bangs. Her short hair was a spiky, but it was her face that really caught my attention.

It was the same pale white as Edward, but she was actually smiling- quite cheerfully actually like she was seeing a dear friend. Her eyes held small bags underneath, as if she had been deprived sleep. Despite this, she was more beautiful than the pictures of women in magazines. Her face was angular like Edward, and flawless.

"Hi Bella," she said in a voice that sounded like wind chimes.

"Uh, hi," I tried to smile but the shock was still to great.

"Oh, yeah, you don't know me. I forgot," she laughed to herself as I just stared in Bewilderment. "I'm Alice Cullen."

"Cullen," I was confused. There was more of them!

"Yes, Edward's sister," she trusted her hand to me to shake, it was icy cold when I took it.

"What did he send you to check and see if I was 'staying away'," I could feel my frustrations winning over my sadness.

She laughed and said, "Oh Bella we are going to be such good friends! I can already tell!"

I smiled, I wasn't sure why but I believed her. "So why are you here?"

"I can't say." There was a sparkle in her eyes. "Just trust me. Can you get your bathing suit?"

A bathing suit? Was she crazy? "Uh, I don't have one."

"No problem, I got an extra- no worries it will fit you no problem, and it still has the tags, so no worries, let's go," she turned to leave.

I couldn't help but stare at her in a mixture of disbelief and shock. Was she serious? She just wanted me to pack my stuff and leave like that, as if we were old friends?

"Trust me," she giggled opening the door to her canary yellow Porsche. "You are going to thank me by the time this day ends."

She pulled out a small bag and walked back to where I was still frozen in the doorway. "There are a few in here pick out the one you like best."

I took the bag in a trance, walking to the nearest bathroom to try one on. I was still trying desperately to try and sort out the meanings of Edward's sister being here with a bag of bathing suits. Had he sent her? Had he simply said something to her and she was curious to get to know me? Or was this all a joke?

"No, Edward didn't send me," she called once I had decided I would ask her. "Just trust me."

I looked at the soft blue, two-piece bathing suit she had picked out for me and realized how pale I really was. I shivered at the sight of so much of my skin showing, even if my body wasn't too badly formed. I quickly covered up.

"You ready," she smiled in satisfaction as I walked out. I could see the scarlet red bathing suit showing beneath her sheer top.

I nodded, still in a state of shock and confusion as I crawled into the car. I should have been expecting the speed- how could someone have this car and NOT go a hundred or more? I could only watch in fear as she weaved effortless through the cars while chattering away about how much she really liked Forks.

"What about you Bella? How do you like it here? It's a shame we left right before you moved in," she was saying.

"It's too green," I couldn't think on the best way to answer her question, so I blurted the truth.

She began laughing and finally said, "Edward's right. You are a funny girl."

She continued prattling on about her last year in Forks and their plans to stay for the oncoming year. She mentioned we would be in the same grade and how we would have to take all the same classes, when I tuned her out.

I wondered how long she had been silent and automatically felt guilty for not paying her more attention. I had just decided to speak when she said, "Shh, I need you to be very quiet, this is a surprise."

She furrowed her small brown eyebrows in a deep frown of concentration as she speed around the dirt path's curves, finally slowing. She pulled next to a large jeep and a shinny silver Volvo- Edwards. I could hear my own heart stutter and then race as my eyes set upon the shinny car. I was finally going to get to see him.

Alice slid out of her seat, remaining silent as she walked into the woods. I remained silent as I followed her the short distant through the woods and into an open clearing, and my face began to burn in embarrassment. All eyes were looking at us.

There was a large man bigger than Jacob had become watching us with a sly smile. Next to him was a pale blond in a bright pink two-piece who suddenly made me feel like a twig the way her body curved in all the right places to hold the bathing suit like a model.

Walking forward to take Alice's hand was a tall man, not a broad as the first, but still muscular. He had a pained expression as he ran his hand through his blond hair and shook his head almost disapprovingly.

Further in the distant, emerging from the water was Edward. His usually spiky hair was drenched, falling across his face it a hot mess. His bare chest was exposed as he looked at me in a shocked expression of confusion, but I couldn't focus on that because I could see the wonderful six pack below his swim shorts.

I felt surrounded by beauty, and I suddenly wished I had chosen to stay home now. Where no one would have to see my unfit bathing suit body, especially the perfect angel who was walking toward me now.

"Thanks Alice," he said without a smile, but his voice was genuinely grateful.

"I thought you might like the surprise," she giggled and then danced off dragging the taller blond into the water with her.

I watched as the blond model jumped up with a glare, dragging the larger muscle mad with her as well, leaving me alone with a shirtless Edward.

* * *

Hey guys sorry I cut off the chapter kind of short but its midnight and I should sleep :( Lol

This chapter is dedicated to **Linkkinparkk** for the review that helped with the gap I was trying to fill and gave me the idea for this and next chapter and also for putting a note about my new story on her chapter that got me a good review :) YOU ROCK :) JUST LIKE YOUR STORIES!

I want to **thank all you guys for the support** and ask you guys to check out my new story **Haunting Memories Resurrected** it is about Edward losing the woman he loves because of something he did, centuries later a girl arrives in town who just looks like the woman he loved, and what is worse she has the same name, Isabella.

I really LOVE how the story is turning out and I really got into it so my writing is top notch (for me- im not trying to say im the best!) and it just deserves a chance, it hasn't gotten a lot of hits- but when you update at bad times what can you expect lol?

In respone to **Jasper Winked **review I LOVE JACOB, but he is a headache when he likes Bella lol. I don't know if he should like her or not . . . hmm, what do you guys think? lol- and if you guys didn't get the hint- you are right Jasper Winked EDWARD IS SAD! :) Thanks for reading please review it will help my self esteem and writing to know you guys are expecting alot! GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS AND OPINIONS AND WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE Im no Edward cant read minds :( Lol THANKS


	8. Questions

I stood there feeling extremely dense and angry. I had not heard from him for three weeks and the last thing he said to me was that I should stay away. Now his sister had dragged me here- in a bikini to top it off- and he was just staring at me, with that cocky, crooked, beautiful smile.

"I hope my sister did not scare you," he smirked, but then it faded. "Why did you come?"

"Do you want me to go," my voice was more disappointed than angry, to my annoyance.

"No, that's not it," he smirked. "I was just curious . . . would you like to go for a swim?"

I would like to stand and stare at him some more. I nodded dumb founded and attempted to take a few steps forward but my feet did a little dance without my permission and I was falling forward. Gentle hands shot out and balanced me swiftly before it was too late.

I straightened up as he chuckled and said, "I hope you are a little more graceful in the water."

"Maybe," I shrugged.

I wouldn't really know I was never one for swimming. I silently began to follow him and as we neared the water's edge he turned to eye me suspiciously. "Are you going to be wearing that?"

I looked down and felt the blood rushing to my face as I realized I still had my clothes on- then a brighter red as I realized I was going to be taking them off! As if he could read my thoughts he turned away from me and I hurried to get out of my clothes and into the water.

When I stepped in he dived below the surface and did not emerge for what seemed like a long time. By the time he finally decided to breathe I was chin deep.

"Can you swim," he shouted.

"Um, not really," I answered honestly.

He laughed for a moment before diving once more beneath the surface. I was surprised at how fast he covered the distance and was only a foot away above the water again.

"So why aren't you with your boyfriend," he was smirking and I was surprised by the odd question.

"Boyfriend?"

"Mike."

Once he said this he cocked his head sideways and seemed to be inspecting me. I glared at him angrily, "Mike isn't my boyfriend."

"That's not what he thinks," he was smirking again.

"How would you know," I splashed water at him playfully. "You can't read minds."

For some reason my response was more than chuckle worthy as he threw his head back and laughed a velvet toned laughter that almost made me go under. I was way over my head now as butterflies began to flutter in my stomach.

"Why aren't you with your girlfriend," I decided to take the open invitation as his laughter died down.

"Girlfriend," his eyes widen in amusement and a crooked smile lit his face. "I don't have a girlfriend."

I could have sworn that the perfect timing of the larger, dark hair boy's laughter meant he was listening, but I told myself I was paranoid. He was on the other side of the lake with the angry blond and the dancing Alice.

"Why are you here in Forks," he seemed to be floating closer.

I felt my stomach knot and I looked away as I answered. "My mom died."

"Oh," his face dropped and he was still beautiful, it was unfair that all expressions were marvelously beautiful, but then he quickly grasped at another question. "Do you like Forks?"

"It's growing on me," I answered a little too eagerly. I just wanted him talking to me so I could at least hear his velvet voice.

"What do you normally do for fun?"

"Um . . . I guess I do what every normal teenage girl does?"

"Hmm, I didn't know you could classify teenage girls as normal."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Fine. I'll clarify. I watch TV . . . I go to the movies . . . I read sometimes. I like music."

"Who is your favorite singer?"

"Today? I guess Within Temptation," I remembered listening to 'memories' this morning and not being able to let my ipod pick a new song. "But tomorrow who knows-"

"No whiny rock song?"

"When I'm with my friends I don't mind them so much."

"What kind of books do you read?"

"The ones school makes me read."

It was his turn to laugh. That was how the rest of the afternoon continued. It wasn't till the sun was overhead did I realize what he was doing. He wasn't asking me questions for mere conversation he was getting to KNOW ME! He wanted to know every detail about me and seemed to be thrilled the longer the conversation continued. He asked me everything from my favorite color to my thoughts on literature. I complied, answering every eager question that came from his perfect lips because I knew I could blackmail him for it. All the question meant all the more I could I ask him later!

That's when my stomach reminded me of the time a few hours later.

"Are you hungry," he chuckled as if to some private joke.

"Yeah," I began to follow him to the shore.

"I'll get you something." He already knew every food and candy I hated and loved by now. "Alice has some in her car."

He was out of the river faster than I was and I was left standing alone on the shore.

"Hello," I turned to see the blond standing in all her perfection with an angry look.

"Hi," I backed away.

"Let's just cut to the point," she began slowly stalking towards me. "If you know what's good for you . . . you will stay away from Edward."

"Why," I wasn't really hurt by her words because memories of the last time he was with me were surfacing. "Cause he's trouble?"

"Because I said so," her words were barely higher than a whisper but they were still threatening, but before I could respond she was away from my face and walking away.

Edward passed her with a bag in hand and their eyes connected as they passed and I swore he- or she- hissed in anger. Then she was gone. Running up behind Edward in such grace I tore my eyes away from Edward (for a moment) to watch was Alice.

"Oh, Bella," she grabbed my hands in her icy cold ones. "It was so good to finally meet you. We must go shopping sometime! I will give you a call later this week."

"Um, ok," it was hard to resist her zeal.

"Bye," her voice chimed and she was leaving too with the two boys waiting in the small clearing for her.

"Here," he pulled out of the bag a turkey and mayo sandwich with a small bag of chips and other junk food.

"Are you not going to eat," I noticed the bag was empty once he pulled out a small blanket for us to sit on.

"I have a big dinner waiting for me at home," he was smirking again.

I didn't argue as I sat down upon the towel with him and began to eat. He was quiet mean while, waiting patiently for me to finish- yet the whole time his eyes never left me and I decided now was the best time.

"Are you going to explain now?"

His eyes hardened and he looked away. "Explain what?"

"You know what," I scoffed as the words came out. "I answered all of your question."

He turned back on me with an amused smile, but his eyes were still cold, and breathtakingly gold. "What do you think happened?"

"I'm not sure- but I have a few theories."

"Such as?"

"Well you're impossibly fast . . . impossibly strong . . . impossibly beautiful," he snickered, " . . . so superman or bitten by a radio active spider or . . . something like that?"

"That's not original," he shook his head.

"So no radioactivity?"

"No."

"Or mutant spiders?"

"No, and kryptonite doesn't make me weak either."

"Darn."

He chuckled again and I listened silently committing it to memory. "Why don't you think on it a few more days and then get back to me- but I will be expecting something more original."

He stood up and opened his hand. I took it with a fluttering heart as he pulled be up and he began to pack our things. I knew it was getting late, but I did not want the day to end. "Come on."

He led me back to his silver Volvo that was still in perfect shape despite the wreck. "How did you get you Volvo fixed?"

"Some arm work that's all," he was smirking again and I felt, once again, like I was left out of a good joke.

He opened the door for me and I slid in. He was in beside me in no time and starting the car. He drove just as fast as his sister had down the dirt road, and just as quite. For several minutes we didn't speak. I was terrified.

I was afraid that this car ride would end like the last- with a warning to stay away and then nothing for weeks. "Why did that blond girl tell me to stay away? Does she . . . like you or something."

He began to laugh again, "That is my sister Rosalie. She's just . . . protective. Just ignore her- I do."

"Oh. So then that was her boyfriend," I tried to make the connections together so he wouldn't have to. "And Alice is your sister too? And the blond guy was her boyfriend?"

"Jasper," he seemed to be debating about something then he just sighed. "It's a little more complicated than that. Those are all my brothers and sisters- we are all adopted by Doctor Cullen, the doctor who I took you to, and his wife Esme. The other guy is Emmet."

We sunk into silence once more as the daylight finally began to fade into darkness. So his father was the doctor that took care of me- adoptive father. It was odd, they all looked like they could be family. They were all extremely pale (I reminded myself I didn't know Esme yet) and looked tired with the bags under their eyes and their features were perfect, but at the same time they looked nothing alike.

Alice was small and pixie like with short, black hair that was spiky in the back. Emmet was large and muscular with dark hair that was curly. Jasper was tall and lean, still built, but had bright blond hair like Doctor Cullen and Rosalie, who looked like a super model. Then there was Edward who's hair was copper toned. They all did move with such grace too . . .

"Bella?"

I turned to his face contorted into one of great annoyance and I was worried by how soft his voice was in comparison. "I have another . . . hypothetical question for you."

"Yes?"

"If a dangerous . . . criminal were chasing after you . . . would you run far away before leading him to your father?"

I was thoughtful for a moment, but not about my answer- I knew that- but about why he was asking. "I would do anything else before leading him to my father-"

As if I had spoken some magic words, he was slamming on his breaks. His arm shot out just in time to keep me from bouncing against the dashboard, then shifted to the gearshift. He was slamming onto the gas and turning the wheel as we reversed to face the opposite direction, then we were speeding down the highway and weaving dangerously close to the slower cars.

"What are you doing Edward!"

"I'm sorry Bella," his voice was torn as he cut off another car. "This is all my fault!"

* * *

**Where in the world could they be going and why? Hmm, I think it is pretty obvious (the second question at least lol) Guess.**

**A special thank you to Jasper Winked for the review that sparked this chapter! This one is for you =) (and yes, she is going to be just as mean as in the book lol) and Jacob- well I'll get to him later I haven't fully developed my plans for him guys.**

**Thanks to xXBee BeeXx, vampyregurl09, linkkinparkk for their AWESOME reviews YOU GUYS ROCK**

**and also thanks to Texas124, ml.1986, obsessiveCullenDisorder1994 for adding my story (i feel so loved *tear*)**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and who has/ will check out my story Haunting Memories Resurrected (i'm so pleased with the response)**


	9. Understandings

"Edward where are we going," I couldn't help the panic that was in my voice as I screamed.

Oh what had I gotten myself into? Oh! Maybe I should have listened when they said he was trouble and I should stay away. Now I am stuck in his car doing 110! What the! We are going to die!

"Slow down you're going to kill us," I started shouting again. "Where are you taking me?"

"Calm down," he didn't shout unlike me as he focused on the darkening road. "I'm keeping you safe."

"Keeping me safe," my voice cracked as I shouted the words in disbelief, "by driving a hundred and ten!"

As if somehow I had spoken the magic words his knuckles slowly loosened and his furrowed eyes relaxed. The needle even began to creep to 60, the normal speed limit. The change in urgency made me frightful. "Why are you slowing? What is happening?"

"There are cops up ahead," he said with a small hint of annoyance.

I peered ahead through the windshield to see nothing but our headlights flooding onto the street. I could not see the red taillights of cars, or the headlights of oncoming traffic, but sure enough after ten minutes we passed three cop cars parked by each other chatting. The town's name on the car told me we were now three towns past Forks and the panic began to course its way again, even when he slowed more.

"What are you doing with me Edward? Why won't you take me home," I could feel the tears of fear and betrayal spring up into my eyes as we began to turn down a small road to a bright neon sign.

"Bella," he turned the dazzling effect of his eyes on me as he turned to comfort me. "Please don't cry. It's not like what you are thinking-"

"How do you know what I am thinking," I snapped at his words, but it was how weak I felt staring into his eyes that made me so angry.

He turned away as he put the car into park and I couldn't be sure but I thought he said something, but he opened the passenger door and left me alone. If he was trying to actually hurt me then he wouldn't have left me alone would he? I looked to see the keys still in the ignition. Surly he didn't forget them. Maybe this was a hint?

I didn't have the time to decide because my door was opening and he was gently pulling me out. I followed, my tears pouring over now, and he shut the door behind me. He was leading me into a cheap motel and I felt sick at the thrill I got thinking of the alone time, but then there was fear to replace it. He opened the door and gently ushered me inside, thrusting the key in my hand.

"What," I started to say.

"You need to sleep. I have my own room," and he shut the door.

I turned numbly to my bed, to confused to grasp a coherent thought. I laid on my bed, fear and confusion numbing me. I tried to replay the events over in my head that could have lead to this moment, but nothing made sense. Why was I hear, what was going on?

I closed my eyes, the nightmare drifting back to me with a vengeance. The whispering was almost coherent as I ran blinded through the woods. It was so loud in my ears I almost couldn't hear my own thoughts, or my own pounding feet, but then it grew silent the moment I stepped into the meadow.

The moon was a watchful eye, casting its eerie glow onto the death trap. He was there, his red eyes watching me with lust as I stumbled forward, but something was not right. Something was off. He was alone, no dead body at his feet. So this was where I was going to die.

That's when two people stepped in from either side. On my right was the boyish Jacob. On my left, Edward. I started to run forward, to scream, but they tensed and nothing came from my small mouth. That's when the vampire jumped back and I could not see him anymore. I was alone, but Edward and Jacob were still on either side of me. Jacob growled falling forward like a snarling dog as Edward crouched low, one arm outstretched as the other hung in front of him somewhat cat like.

He hissed and Jacob ran forward and before I could realize it he was charging as a wolf to a red eyed, fang bearing Edward. I woke up screaming, panic and understanding taking hold of my reasoning and pushing it far away. The front door broke open as Edward entered in a panic. The door feel to the ground as he ran to me, and my outrageous thinking was more logical than ever.

I felt as if we were doing a dance as he ran to my bedside and I jumped from it. He circled me as I kept far away, noting his eyes that were changing. "Vampire."

He froze then and the dance was over as his eyes focused on something I could not see, "What?"

"Vampire," I repeated. "The day you saved me . . . how cold you are . . . fast, strong. You're a-"

I didn't get the words out of my mouth as a bare chested Jacob filled up the doorframe.

"Bella," he shouted my name running over to me. "Are you ok?"

"Jacob how did you know I was here," I stepped away feeling the confusion and understanding colliding with each other.

"I followed the stench of this one," he shouted casting Edward an evil eye. "Let's go Bella."

"He'll just follow her," Edward was shouting as Jacob's burning hand wrapped itself around me.

"We will take care of that leech," Jacob was shouting and pulling me away.

"Wait! Wait! Wait," I shouted pulling my arm out of Jacob's clutches. "What is going on here?"

"Bella not now," Jacob put his hands on my shoulders and stared into my eyes pleadingly. "We have to get you out of here!"

"Who is following me," I shouted in anger. "What am I doing HERE?"

"You said you would do anything before you lead him to Charlie," Edward shouted over Jacob's plea.

I froze as I turned to stare at the desperate plea on Edward's face. Someone was following me? Someone who I wouldn't want to lead to Charlie. That was why I was here? To keep Charlie safe. "But who is following me?"

"Another bloodsucker," Jacob growled like in my nightmare only moments before.

I plopped down onto my bed and neither one of them saw. They stared at each other with intense hate as I tried to grasp the swirling storm of thoughts in my head. Edward was a vampire. Jacob's tribe had made a treaty with the vampires who were different- those who didn't drink human blood. The Cullens, but the one after me was something different. "Why is he after me."

The words were meek, but enough to pull them from their hate staring contest. Jacob was on his knees this time, "Bella, don't worry. We are going to get him. You'll be safe, but we have to get you away from this one-"

I stood up this time, but Edward was frozen before speaking, "He's coming!"

I might not have completely understood the situation, but I knew what he meant. The vampire that was after me was coming and it was suddenly hard to stand. Edward was shouting, but the words were distant and far away and I suddenly realized a strange whispering in my ears, like I was still asleep somehow, but surly I wasn't that lucky.

"We have to get her out of here," Edward's cold hand wrapped around my shoulder.

"Like I would let her leave with you," Jacob was shouting back.

"I got the car dog," Edward hissed. "You hold him off, your pack is on his heels now! I can't help them!"

"I'm not letting her leave with you," Jacob started to shout, but this time I mustered up what strength I had left.

"I'll be fine Jacob, he has protected me so far," I began to walk to the door and grabbed Edward's keys on the dresser to hand to him. "You need to let Charlie know I am ok-"

"But Bella," he was distraught.

"We have to go now," Edward was pulling me out the door and towards his car.

"I'm sorry Jacob," I shouted as ushered me into the car. "I'll be ok! I promise!"

He cranked up the car and I looked after Jacob, but he was already gone. We were speeding on the highway and I used this moment, "You are a vampire then? So I am not crazy?"

"No," he sighed, but then turned to see my satisfied smile and was bewildered. "That makes you happy?"

"I knew you had to me superhuman-"

"I'm not human at all," he scoffed.

"Why is this vampire after me," I could feel a well of questions beginning to form in my mind, but this was the most important one.

"From what I know . . . he has a gift, he can influence human's dreams," he answered. "Have you had a dream-"

"I had a nightmare about a week before you came to Forks," I began to put the frightening clues together. "I saw me dead and this guy watching me from the forest, he had blood on his mouth, my blood!"

"He got a faint taste of you from your dreams," his voice was full of disgust as he spoke. "Now he wants the full meal. That's why we came back. Alice had a vision-"

"Alice had a vision?"

"She can see the future- it's a gift, like my gift. I can hear thoughts."

"That explains a lot," I mumbled aloud. "What did Alice see?"

"Alice had a vision of him killing you in the meadows and . . . "

"And what," I pressed.

I could see from his worried expression he thought I was taking the too calmly, but if I freaked out, where would that get me? Besides all the legends had more the prepared me, and the nightmares had been so real I thought I was going crazy, it was nice to know this information. I really wasn't losing my mind.

"And she heard you ask her for help, and I was listening to her vision- so I heard you say my name too."

I was silent for a moment, trying to digest his words and compare it to my nightmares. "In my dreams there was usually a woman and a man on the forest's edge. I always call to them for help . . . "

"That's why we came," he turned his blazing gold eyes to stare at me. "We never interfere with things like this, but you were different. She had a vision of you in the meadow and you shouted for her to help, but then you called to me too. You said, Edward, please help me. So we came. I thought it would be easy, just come and save you, but I was foolish to think something like you calling my NAME would be simple."

"What do you mean?"

"For one you smelled so . . . delicious," he turned his eyes away from me, but glanced to see my reaction.

That's when it fully hit me that this wasn't a dream, this was real. I was sitting with a real live, er, living vampire. But he was Edward! I controlled the wince at the words and waited for him to continue.

"That's why I wouldn't let you come near me that day of the wreck," he said after a moment. "I was so angry I almost killed you twice that day. The first time I was listening to my music and to thoughts but I couldn't hear yours so I almost ran into your car-"

"You couldn't hear my thoughts," I felt like I was just catching up on everything he had and was saying.

"I still can't," he was smiling as he spoke these words.

"Really," I was fascinated now, unaware of the speed were reaching or the vampire following, but then worry hit me. "Is something wrong with me?"

The look across his face was utter disbelief before laughing and making me weak, "Here I am telling you a vampire is trying to kill you, that you are in a car with a vampire who almost made you lunch the first day he met you, and you are worried about something being wrong with your brain."

I tried to hide myself into my seat, grabbing my cheeks that were burning red, "Anyway! You came to Forks to save me and I just made it harder for you cause I smell good is what your saying right?"

"Yeah, there was that and the fact that I didn't think that I would . . . "

I turned my head at the sudden end of the sentence. "You didn't think you would what?"

"Fall in love."

* * *

I have got to stop updating at 1 and 2 in the morning . . .

Well guys sorry for the long wait but you know, life and all. So how did you like the chapter- hit the review button and TELL ME OR I MIGHT GO CRAZY AND NEVER GET A GOOD CHAP AGAIN, lol not really but pretty please review- I stayed up late fixing this chapter and making sure i didn't get it confused with my story **HAUNTING MEMORIES RESURRECTED** cause they are at the same point I think.

So here we go

THANKS AND REPLIES (if I mail you guys all one I might forget I did and do it again plus i want to show everyone my respone lol) to :

**PeaceLoveLalaSmiles** ( now you know why he turned around and I LOVE YOU TOO - no offense of course-)

**xXBee BeeXx** (yeah I really loved the question and then he does it without her realizing it lol. Sometimes I'm smart like that, sometimes not so much hopefully this was as good of a cliff hanger to get you too come back for more lol)

**Jasper Winked** (have I mentioned I love your user name? I did? Well I'm tell you again lol so yeah, they're not heading to anywhere specific it was a trick question, I just wanted to see if you guys caught on to what they were running FROM lol)

**Linkkinparkk **(lol this chapter answers your question and yeah it is sad to know her mums dead too but she still has daddy - more than what I can say for myself- ps I loved your All I've Ever Known, All I'll Ever Love just so you know again haha)

**Bananavamp **(HERSHEYS FOR YOU for guessing, your on the right track, but its not going to be the whole james thing over again- i think the book and the movie covered that enough I wouldn't bore you with it again lol. THANKS FOR GUESSING I think you are the only one who guessed a place- everyone else just gave up lol- i dont blame them- i suck at guessing games)

Plus another giant thanks to **sidheskylar, kwindham, Bananavamp, paint by numbers, LadyMiaF **for adding my stories

All you guys rock and I thank you all for the support we are getting close to the end now :) Is that good or bad? I don't know let me know in the review ;) next chapter will be up by tuesday Lord Willing my fingers don't fall off. YOU GUYS ARE THE BESTEST


	10. 4th of July

Hey guys this is ZM here- just wanted to leave a note saying happy 4th out there to everyone in the US :) Hope you guys watch fireworks and eat hot dogs and get drunk or whatever it is you like to do.

Thanks for all your support (its been a rough two weeks :( ) but no worries I will have an update for all my stories this upcoming week thanks to the wonderful reviews you guys have been giving me :) Please don't stop they keep me going. Enjoy the holidays

ZM~~***


	11. Own World

Fall in love?

He had to be joking . . . or just blind. Can vampires be blind? Maybe they had bad sight. Yeah that was probably it cause there was NO way he could love ME! Not when he looked like he stepped out of a magazine himself.

"What are you thinking?"

I jumped at the sudden question but I answered truthfully, "About what you just said."

I turned away as he flashed his marvelous golden eyes in my direction and concentrated on the dark horizon. If I stared in those golden eyes too long, I was sure I would tell him all my secrets.

"It drives me crazy when you do that, Bella," as he spoke my name I felt chills race up and down my arm.

"Do what," I was thoroughly confused.

"Not tell me what you are thinking-"

"I did," I frowned.

"You edited."

"Only the important parts," I teased easily for the current situation and he smiled easier.

I felt as if I had never seen anyone smile before. His was perfect, as if God had taken a pencil and drawn the lines personally and not let genetics interfere. "So can all vampires read minds and do special things like that?"

He made a sharp turn that sent me sliding slowly into the door before answering. "Honestly . . . yes and no."

The needle began to lower in its position to zero as we found ourselves outside another cheap motel and the rain began to dribble. He turned off the car and flashed his golden eyes at me once more. I felt like we were in out own world, the rain separating us from the rest. I had no fear or worries as I looked into the golden eyes of my angel.

"My mother, Esme, believes that once we become vampires we take a part of us with us that is strengthen. I was always good at understanding people and their actions so now I can hear thoughts. Jasper was always good at influencing people, making them listen to him and such so now he has the gift of influencing their emotions. Alice, well her past is a mystery, but she can predict futures. As for the rest of my family, none of them have abilities such as these, but I believe they have gifts."

"My mother is extremely loving and caring, my father compassionate unlike any vampire or human. My brother Emmet, he is skilled in being risky," he chuckled before carrying on, "and fighting. My sister Rosalie, well she is gifted as in she extremely pig headed and vain."

This time I laughed along with him in our little bubble as I remembered the blond supermodel like girl. I finished my laughter a little sooner though so as to listen to his musical laughter. Once he finished I asked another question, "When do you sleep? You are out during the day, so do you sleep at night?"

"I never sleep," his smile faded as he spoke the words.

"Never?"

"Never," he sighed.

"How can you be in the sunlight then," I asked. "Aren't you supposed to like . . . turn into ashes or something?"

He chuckled. "Hollywood . . . Sunlight does not hurt me, nor does bullets and knifes. I don't need to breath so you cannot drown me. I am the perfect monster."

The smile stretched across his face and the glint in his eyes faded as he spoke these words with such pain it broke my own heart. "That's not true Edward. Don't say that- never say that."

I placed my hand on the granite like skin of his hand. It was like ice beneath my fingers as the rain continued to drown on the car, on our private world. His gold eyes were softly fading into a haze of blue and gold and I watched in amazement. "You saved my life remember? That day the earthquakes hit?"

"Alice saw that they were coming, if I had not came then you would not have made it," he spoke the words sadly, not meeting my gaze as my heart drummed in tempo with the rain.

"If you were not a vampire you would not have been able to save me-"

"I almost killed you the first day I met you because I am a vampire," he snapped, pulling away from my touch, and turning to the window that was so darkly tinted it was hard to see anything beyond it.

"You were driving too fast that's all," I tried to say soothingly as I remembered the car crash.

"No! I wasn't watching the road, only listening for thoughts, but I can't hear yours so I never heard you coming. Humph, I thought you were dead for a moment when I got out of the car, but then I could _smell_ you! It was the most . . . mouthwatering smell I had ever smelled from a human. Remember I told you this earlier! I almost lost control-"

"But you didn't," I kept the fear out of my voice and let my desperation take over. "A monster would have never had control to lose in the first place. Your not a monster Edward."

Something went through him as I spoke his name, a shiver almost as if a sudden chill had raced down his body. He flashed his gold eyes burning at me. "I'm sorry Bella, I should have kept my distance from you, but I just couldn't."

"I couldn't either," I smiled with relief to see his eyes golden and not topaz.

He frowned at my words and shook his head sadly. "This isn't right Bella. It's one thing for me to be so involved, but you-"

"Hey a vampire is after me," I shrugged and tried to laugh which came easily (maybe it was the rain that made it feel like the fact a vampire was trying to kill me seem so unreal). "I don't think I had a choice-"

I froze and I saw his eyes snap to me in worry as a new realization hit me, "Jacob went back to deal with a vampire!"

Oh no! How could I have been in such a hurry to get alone with Edward that I had not put these two crucial things together? Jacob- a human teenage boy- fighting a vampire who – if half as strong as Edward probably was- could break him with his pinky finger! "Oh no!"

"Bella," Edward leaned as close as he dared to in the small space between us and wrapped his icy fingers around mine. I didn't mind. "Do you not know? Jacob is a shape shifter?"

I looked at him blankly as the words echoed in my head but awoken no sensible thought. Shape shifter?

"He is like a werewolf," he raised his eyebrow hoping that this would get some kind of response.

"Like the legends he used to tell me," I spoke more to myself. "Oh . . . they became _werewolves_ because of vampires?"

"Something like that," his voice was emotionless as he slid his hands out from around mine.

"And my Jacob is one of them," I remembered how much bigger he seemed to be getting in the last few weeks.

"Yes, and he is not alone," Edward sat back in his chair, gazing out the windshield to the flashing lights as I sat and digested this.

"Can they take down this vampire," I asked with horror ebbing in my voice.

"Sure they can more than handle one vampire," he nodded. "I'm sure he will be back and the morning to take you home."

"To take me home," I turned completely in my seat. "Will you not take me home?"

He turned his eyes back to me and they were wide in surprise. "No."

"But I thought you said you fell in love," I pulled his words out that I had not believed only moments ago. "So you were talking about someone else."

I could feel the tears pricking at my eyes, stinging them as I thought how stupid I was to have even _hoped_ he was referring to me. "Bella."

I felt him place his icy hand on my shoulder and I forced myself to blink back the tears as I looked up to face him. His face was contorted into one of pain and hurt before he spoke, "I was talking about you, Bella."

I realized I was holding my breath and let out a deep sigh as he watched me with curious eyes. "Bella please understand, you are human and you deserve to be with someone who can give you a human life, I can't. Jacob, he can protect you from all the dangers you seem to attract and he –"

"Jacob isn't human either. He's a werewolf remember," I could feel the angry tears returning.

"He is mostly human Bella, I am not-"

"Yes you are Edward," I couldn't fight the tears back anymore. "I don't want you to leave, please, not now that I know."

He sighed pulling his hand away from me and I felt the tears gaining in numbers at this gesture. I couldn't face him. I knew how ridiculous I was being, crying over a guy who was not and never had been mine, but I knew I wanted him more than anything. After the small amount of time we had spent together, I knew I was in love.

"I wont leave," he gave in, "I guess I am too weak. As long as you want me, I am here."

I looked up to him, a smile breaking through the still falling tears and I heard his breath catch. "Thank you."

"We should go in, you need more sleep," he moved to open the door and I was desperate to keep up in our own little world.

"Wait, I have few more questions for you," I almost shouted.

He paused, turning to look at me with a frown, "Not now Bella."

"I answered all your questions on the Lake," I was glad to remember my plan to blackmail him with this.

He sighed and sat back down in his seat.

I thought of as many questions as I could in the short amount of time we had left. I was not sure exactly when the sun broke the horizon because the rain never stopped falling. I found out all I needed to know about vampires. How strong they were, how fast, how silent they could be. I found out all I could about Edward too. His eyes used to be green, he was born in Chicago in the early 1900's and was dying of a disease when his mother told Carlisle, his now vampire father, to save her son no matter what like she somehow knew what he was- and he did so.

I learned about how Carlisle went on to make Esme and Rosalie and how Rosalie carried Emmet to Carlisle to save him from death, too afraid to "change" him herself. I learned how Alice and Jasper found them because of her visions, and how they worked. She could see futures without no errors when it was something more set in stone, such as the weather, but people where more difficult since she decisions could change the future, so she would often see two or three different futures. Also, she couldn't see futures when the wolves around, something new she had discovered, and hated.

"You are forgetting the most important question," he said after I had trailed off into silence to search for another question.

"What's that?"

"Our diet," he raised an eyebrow and surveyed my reaction.

I kept my face placid and waited silently for an answer, and when it did not come I asked, "Ok. What do you eat? I know it's not human."

"We drink animal's blood, which is why our eyes are not red, but gold," he sighed before turning to look out the window with a small smile.

"Jacob is near, I am surprised he found us with the rain."

"What's he thinking," I shifted to see through the back window and a yawn escaped.

"They killed a vampire, but he is more worried about you. He thinks I have ate you already . . . he hate me," there was a smile on his lips as I opened the door and stood in the drizzle.

Jacob came running at an inhumanly speed in only shorts when I could finally see him. His boyish smile spread across his face as he spotted me and covered the distance. He scooped me up in his arms that were burning like fire.

"Put me down Jacob," I shouted with a giggle as he spun around.

He did as he was told and then spotted Edward, "Thanks for not taking a bite leech-"

"Jacob," I shouted pushing him, but he did not budge. "Do not talk to Edward like that! He has never hurt me! In fact this isn't the first time he has saved my life!"

Jacob glowered at me for a moment before deciding not to pursue this, today at least. "Let's get you home Bella."

"Edward is taking me home in his car, you know- out of the rain," I placed my hands on my hips and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but I'm coming with," he pushed past me.

Edward opened the passenger door to let Jacob in, who paused to glare at him, and then I followed.

"It stinks in here," Jacob commented as Edward took his seat beside me.

"Yes, like a wet dog," Edward smirked as he turned the key and the ignition purred.

"Watch it bloodsucker," Jacob started but I cut him off.

"Enough or your walking Jacob!"

Jacob grumbled under his breath, Edward smirking the whole time. Then he pulled out of the inn's parking lot, and onto the road. Jacob began to snore and my eyes got heavy. Edward turned his golden eyes upon me and I tried to stare at them as long as I could when I realized there was something I had not said. "I love you too Edward."

* * *

Hey guys if you are on the east coast (US), do me a favor and tell me so in your review (its odd i know but please do- dont tell me WHERE on the east coast, just if you are or not)

I had this entirely written and then erased it all for this chapter, guys I love this chapter, i am surprised it came out decent since it is a lot of dialogue. I think the reason I got so into it is because I have some horrible news that I don't think I should share :( and it is eaten away at me becuase when I tell myself its not going to happen something comes along and starts the worry all over (i know it doesn't make alot of sense) I think im gonna cry :(

Well on to the part that makes me a little happier : and everyone should read cause people ask good questions and their reviews and

I would like to thank these guys for their reviews and respond :

**Cokey90- **Im glad you like my story :) Thanks for the review :)

**Linkkinparkk**- I love your long reviews heehee they make me happy and I love to know your reaction, I am so glad it took you by surprise you know I wasn't even expecting a response to that twist like yours :) I am sorry it got confusing and to **everyone else reading** i am sorry if you guys got a little confused about her dream- it was suppose to be a little disorienting

**Jasper winked-** thanks for your review and your name really is awesome I hope I didn't keep you waiting TOO long

**bluefire022-** i left the chapter on a good note, but next one will be a cliffy :) I think Bella acted pretty reasonable for her character what do you think?

**xXBee BeeXx ** (EVERYONE SHOULD CHECK THIS OUT) You brought up a good point and i think you were about the only one

"good story and i like the power you created for the vampire, puts a  
different edge to the story and explains the bizzare dreams she has been  
having. i am slightly confused though because Bella is shielded from mind  
abilities and i would class the Dream Weaver as a mind ability"

I did not forget that all and I had that in mind when this little idea of him hunting through dreams occured to me. I cant explain how i worked around it because it would give away the story but i can give you a hint, "In my dreams there was usually a woman and a man on the forest's edge. I always call to them for help . . . ~Bella

Thats all the hint I can give sorry hee hee

Next I want to thank those who added my story to their favs/ alerts : **momoko213, bluefire022, xXBee BeeXx, pieceofourforever224, cokey90, sophia LaRue, darkdays666, .Cullen, **

**Well guys next chap will be up in just a moment it will be short, but i have neglected so long I wanted to give a little more**


	12. The nightmare is Real

_Sometimes in my dream_

_I call out to you_

_yet you cannot hear me_

_or so it seems_

_Sometime in the day I see you_

_yet you cannot see me _

_or so it seems_

_Those days the nightmares are real._

I stepped into the bright light with a feeling of utter happiness. The wind kissed my cheek carrying with it the sweet aroma of wildflowers. I looked at the meadow in the light of day and felt like it was my own private heaven. The trees that encircled the area were bright green in the light and held no ounce of fear in the sun's bright light.

I saw him then standing in the tree's shadow, a crooked smile across his face. Looking at him in the meadow chased away all horrible memories my nightmares had scarred this magical land with. I realized now that he was what I had been looking for. I had been searching for my own angel to take away my grief that my mother's death had left me with, and I had never realized it.

I took a step towards him and his smile faded. He jerked away from his perched position on the tree, a pained look crossing his face as the wind blew fiercely in my ears. My hair danced around me as I froze in horror at a new nightmare. Edward was shrinking onto the ground withering in pain. I tried to take another step forward to him, but he screamed out in pain as my foot hit the ground.

I paused as if my step had caused his pain, but then I took another one and this scream was louder. I called to him as the bright light rapidly faded and the wind grew louder, carrying a whisper I could not hear over my own sobs. It was the worst nightmare I ever dreamed, worse than my own death.

The wind calmed and the night's darkness touched the once magical meadow. Now it was nothing more than a horror scene, and Edward lay lifeless before me, face down on the dead wildflowers. I made to run to him, why was I not waking up. I knew somehow, that this was nothing more than a nightmare. We had been so happy only a moment ago, then something like cold marble wrapped itself around my arm.

It squeezed with such force I thought my shoulder would tear out of place if I moved any further.

"His death is your fault," the voice whispered, echoing itself with the wind as it hissed in my ears. "You called out to him, but I found you instead. If you hadn't involved him- he would not be dead."

I didn't turn to see who spoke, I only stared at the lifeless Edward.

"No," I choked the words out. "This is just a nightmare."

"For now, but this is what will come if you do not do what I say," he whispered with the wind as I stared helplessly at the lifeless corpse.

"Anything. I'd rather die than anything happen to him," I spoke.

"When you arrive home tell the vampire you can never be near something so horrible, that you could never love a thing as monstrous as him and he will leave-"

"He wont believe that," I felt tears falling down my cheeks as I imagined his hurt face, but then I realized it was better than the dead one before me.

"He will, keep the dog around to make thing easier. Tell him what you must, but make him leave. You have until midnight to get alone and make it to the meadows, or Edward is dead. Understood?"

"This is just a nightmare," I told myself aloud. "The vampire is dead. Jacob said he killed-"

"He killed a vampire but not the right one," the voice chuckled evilly in my ear and chills caressed my skin. "But just so you don't forget when you awake."

I screamed as the teeth sunk into the skin of my left palm. I screamed as I woke up.

"Bella are you ok," Jacob gripped my shoulder as he leaned into the front of the car.

"Yes," I huffed," looking from his worried face, to Edward's terrified one and realized I better make up something before he put the clues together. "I dreamed you two were trying to kill each other."

"Oh Bells," Jacob plopped back into his seat with a sigh not hearing the lie in my tearful words. "You don't have to worry about me. You know I would win."

I turned away from Edward as Jacob spoke and stared out the window. It was still raining, and the clock on the dash was reading 2:38 pm. I looked to my palm and almost groaned in sorrow at the sight of a crescent, moon shape scar where the vampire had bitten me in my sleep. The nightmare was real.


	13. For YOU guys

Hello guys :) This note is for all you fans out there because I have something important to ask you ahh :)

So! Both my stories **Haunting Memories Resurrected** and **Dream Whisperer** are about to end :( but all good things must come to an end *sigh* so that means? It is time to start a new story – a sequel? Well I'm not too sure about that, I'll let you guys decide that but I am debating on a whole new story and wanted to get your guys opinions so----

I have been watching trailers for the new final fantasy versus 13 game (anyone out there beside Linkkinparkk and me a ff fan haha?) and it has a darker tone and is a "fantasy based on reality" in other words it is modeled after our time and the main character is dark (and hot ;) haha and the theme is going to be Romeo and Juliet BUT not just some silly Oh I love you lets run away- NO the two characters (Noctis and Stella – latin baby) are ENEMIES. Yeah, and the main man, Noctis can totally kick a** haha, and she can too I'm sure.

WELL ON TO MY POINT, I kind of been toying with an idea for Bella and Edward, where they are going through the above situations- it would be an alternate reality of course- still the same as today but darker maybe with different life styles and it would be romeo and Juliet, but they would be fighting against each other, not just a silly love story (I really am not found of Romeo and Juliet sorry for those of you who are I didn't like their characters), but I would have to do a little remodeling to their characters . . . im babbaling SO here are my three questions for you guys:

1) Are there a lot of stories that seem to have the above mentioned : two star crossed lovers who are ENEMIES and actually FIGHT against each other? And you guys are sick of those? Or would like to see my versions

2) Would a story following Alice and Jasper as the main characters be more appropriate, or would you guys like to continue to see more Bella and Edward- with a little changes, but just little ones (I have been dieing to start one with AJ but if I did it still would have a lot of BE)

3) Do you guys like the idea of an alternate reality, still modern in our times but a little different?

4) it would be tragic, but a tragic ending- maybe not but then I don't know what do you think

To help you guys get a better idea of the story line I would be modeling this after I have posted two links that contain two fan made videos so you could get a feel of what I am talking about (that or if your just curious as to what the game is- I am excited about it and no it is not out and nor will it be out this year *cries a little*) hah.

the links are www. youtube

.com/watch?v=LmqSF_KRZtE this has my fav song molitva, so powerful

.com/watch?v=jtiLAlEn6U0 this one has a story line added to it and are all original clips of ff versus 12

(if you are wondering why they are wrote like that its cuase it wouldn't put them togther 4 reason I don't know) so let me know if you guys have problem accessing them

you guys should check it out for a better idea of what I am talking about they are pretty entertaining, and of course there are a lot more videos out there on youtube to cure your curiousity, I only posted two :)

anyway I am excited about this idea, but you guys are the one who would be reading it so I wanted to include you all in it and get your opinions. Thanks for reading this far, please take the time to let me know your thoughts and questions just hit the review button somewhere down below this and write me and I will be responding personally so we can discuss this better haha :)

This note will be posted in both my stories and I want to take this time to **THANK** all of you guys for reading and responding to me :) Hope to hear from you soon, I will let this stay up a while so there is time for everyone to check it out and then I will be posting my next chapter thanks guys you all ROCK


	14. A new death

**Bella**

We pulled into the house and Jacob wasted no time in pushing me out of the car. I felt an odd numbing sensation beginning to overwhelm me as Edward opened his door and leaned over the car's roof to see me.

"Jacob can you wait for me inside," I tried to keep the hysteria that was edging into my voice out, but I wasn't succeeding.

"Uh, no," he said flatly, crossing his muscular arms and looking oddly like the chief from the Peter Pan cartoon.

"Please Jacob," I hissed now letting annoyance replace the hysteria. "It will only take a few moments."

He shot Edward a dirty look, as if he had interfered, before turning his unhappy face on me, "Fine! But you only got five minutes."

He turned and I watched him walk away hating his long strides. I was hoping to put this off a little more. I turned to look onto Edward, taking a deep breath as I did so. I could hear my own heart pounding in my chest as I casted my plain brown eyes upon his searing gold ones.

We were no longer separated by the car. He was standing dangerously close to me, his golden eyes blazing into mine. I felt like my world was spinning. He wanted me? He had said he loved ME? For a brief, fleeting moment I had had the world in my hands, and now I was going to wash myself clean of it, and afterwards I would be drowning in pain.

"Is something bothering you Bella," he spoke when I opened my mouth, but then shut it stupidly before opening it again only to shut it.

"I don't know how to say this," I croaked the words out.

They came out harsher than I wanted, but there was no hint of the lie in them because, well, I hadn't gotten to that part yet. His face contorted into one of worry as he awaited for me continue. I could no longer look into those golden eyes that were hazing into topaz blue and looked to the ground. I noticed the crescent scar on my hand and quickly hid it behind my back.

"You should rest some more Bella," he tried to sooth me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I closed my eyes willing the moment to linger a little more. He was not pulling his hand away and I longed to pull deeper into his hold, but I did the opposite. I shrugged away. I could instantly see the hurt on his face as I made this move and his hurt made me hurt. I was thankful he could not hear my thoughts. If he could he would be able to hear the battle raging on inside. The battle to pull myself away from something I loved and wanted so much.

"Bella," he whispered and I found myself watching the ground.

"Edward," I could hear the quiver in my voice as I tried to steady my breath. "I think you should leave."

"So you can rest?"

"No, I just think . . . you should leave . . . for good," the words were barely a whisper.

"Why," his voice quivered this time.

"The things you were saying earlier . . . about why," I couldn't breath right, but I had to keep going- I had to keep it together at least until he left, "about why we couldn't be together. They got me thinking and I think you were right."

He didn't speak at first, but I could see the way his hand hung limply by his side. I couldn't hear his steady breaths anymore after the sharp intake due to my words, but I couldn't look up to see his face. I would crumble, fall apart, if I saw that angelic face in pain due to me. I would lose it.

"Which part," his voice was emotionless as he breathed the words out.

This emotionless tone caused me to look at him. He was not looking at me, he was watching something far off in the distant. Something beyond my home, beyond our world. "All of it. The human part, the normal life . . . "

"The monster part," there was an accusation in his voice, not pain like I had expected, but accusation.

This tore me up inside. He thought I thought he was a monster and this made me angry. Angry enough that it replaced the fear and I lied. "Yes."

He didn't respond, his face still placid and watching. He didn't blink, didn't flinch, didn't shift and the waiting felt like an eternity. Each ticking second felt like a dragging hour and with each moment I screamed at myself not to tell the truth, that I loved him, vampire or not. And with each ticking second my heart broke with the truth that was only mine to know now. I was in love with Edward Cullen.

"Then I will be leaving," he spoke the words with no hint of pain, no hint of care, yet they cut me more than my words seemed to have affected him.

He turned, and I watched as the scene blurred before me with tears. He opened the door to his car gently, and disappeared behind the tinted windows. I could only see my reflection staring at me now, mocking me, until the car drove away and with it, my heart.

I took in the deepest, shakiest, breath I could manage. I shook my head, shaking the pain away at least for now. If Jacob saw me fall apart like I was about to do, the game would be over. The vampire would return and he would be bringing death with him, to Edward. After this, death wouldn't be so bad.

I turned focusing on the next lie I would tell to get Jacob away, so I could leave. I would let him stay the next few hours until night came, that would give me enough time to think of a plan. Once he was gone, I would leave too, but not before writing Edward a letter.

* * *

**Edward**

No pain compared to this. No loss compared to this.

I felt as if the heart that had been forgotten in an eternity of rest had suddenly reawakened, only to break. I pushed the gas pedal further than physically possible, I was dieing a whole new death, suffering a whole new pain. I wanted to claw the aching heart out using my own nails. The clawing the pain could unleash would not even compare to the pain she had just caused me.

I was born into pain. My first memory as a vampire was of pain. It was as if I had become trapped in my own personal hell. I had not died and arrived there so it came to me. Its fire filled my every vein, burning through it to the surface of the skin. I had wanted to claw to my very veins and then pull them out one by one to end the pain.

This pain was worse.

Then everyday was pain. There was the pain in my throat, the thirst that could never be quenched. If it was, there was the pain of the life I had taken to do so.

She had listened to me in the end, and I regretted it.

I had fallen in love with her in the end, and I regretted it.

I had saved her, but that I would never regret.

I pulled into the driveway feeling drained and stayed in the car. From Alice's thoughts she had not seen the cursed words that were spoken, and Bella was still with the dog. I listened to their thoughts, making them my own. For a moment it numbed the pain, but only for a moment.

I curled up to myself and let the pain take me away. There would be no changing her mind, and I knew it was better this way, but I still could not handle it. I would spend enternity in this pain. I would spend an eternity remembering her. I could watch her from afar, but if I saw her with someone else . . .

The thought sent waterless sobs escaping as I chased the picture out of my mind. I was a vampire, a monster that lusted for blood. I was shunned from the sun, its warming rays would only reveal my secret. Fire could not melt me, ice could not freeze me. Razors could not cut me, guns could not pierce me. I was the perfect monster, nothing could break me.

Nothing, except for Bella. Bella my love, my light in this dark light, was not mine. I was alone. Alone, utterly alone. Alone for eternity. Never would I smile again, never would I love again. This eternity without her was now my personal hell, my new death, and she was my executioner.

For a long time I stayed that way, thankful for the worried thoughts that kept Alice away, but then her thoughts became silent and the nightmare replayed again, but this time there was no stopping it. Bella stumbled through the darkened forest were two red eyes were waiting to greet her. The red eyes gave her no time, they had been waiting too long and they feel upon her, silencing the scream she had no time to sound. Then her future was gone.

* * *

So short and late :( thats how busy I have been, im sorry guys :( I wanted to give everyone some time to review my last chapter and let me know what you thought, but not a lot did.

First you guys have to check out this new forum (link at the bottom of my profile page) by Linkkinparkk. Its new so it NEEDS some members and I would love for you guys to become part of it if you don't mind :) so Check IT OUT :) Please

I want to thank these guys for their reviews

**Momoko213** thanks for your review and your opinion on my next story :) Yay

**Linkkinparkk** haha you know its funny the vampire scares you, I have to read through my story and see if i have described him cause I honestly don't remember doing it haha :) and I am stealing the latter half of your idea THANKS but he didn't see the scar, think of it as pay back for the three empty months in new moon and the constant whining Bella did (which i don't blame her I would be depressed too) haha. Just to clear this up for **everyone** the vamp has no idea what Edward or Alice can do, he just knew it would help to have Jake around if Edward got out of hand when Bella tried to leave him, of course that plays nicely out for me- like I planned it or something haha

also i agree with your point about the dreams but it is different than that, but you are on the right track.** Has anyone guessed right why the vampire can get into Bella's mind?**

**HaYhaY324 **sorry it took a week to update, hope you enjoyed the chapter thanks for taking the time to review :) I appreciate it

**Wolfgirl404 **Thanks for your review and taking the time to do so :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter

**Cockey90 **Thanks for taking the time to review YAY :) Im glad last chapter made you smile I was kind of going with sad for this chapter hope you enjoyed it :) THanks

and thank you to these guys for adding my story :)

**e1r3mom, EME94, bearhugsaremything **(cool name :)** , GrammatonCleric, xxniicoleexx, wanna-bearockstar, wolfgirl404, melsB, HaYhaY324, Beanie923, jakob-is-mine,**

Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to do these little things that let me know you are out there and enjoying my writing :) I really appreciate you guys and without you all (and the readers TOO) it would be pointless! THANKS


	15. The Meadow, again

I never imagined dying would come so . . . easy.

I thought they would try to keep m from leaving, that Jacob would stay up all night and patrol around my house listening for Edward. I thought maybe Edward would have seen through my façade and showed up. I thought even if I did make it out, I would have at least lost my way, but it seemed faith's cruel hand was on my side. Yeah, that figures.

I closed the door shut, taking a step back to look at the cruiser I had stolen. An instant wave of sadness rushed over me. What would happen in the morning? Jacob would awaken and not find me. He had passed out after I fed him and Charlie and large, warm meal. Charlie would get up for work and not find his cruiser, but I had to take it I needed to get . . . here.

I pressed my hands up against the window and stared at the three letters on the passenger seat. One for Charlie, one for Edward, and one for Jacob. I looked at my watch and saw it was eleven on the dot.

I turned, my heart racing against the small amount of time I had to find my way through the woods. I kept deciding to go back, just turn and get back in the car and drive back home. Home where Jacob could protect me, but who would protect Edward?

My feet found their way off the trail and I was reliving my nightmares, but this time there was no whispering. There was only my gasping breath, and the crunching leaves beneath my feet. My eyes brimmed as I imagined what tomorrow would bring. Jacob would find my letters, but would he find me? What would happen to my lifeless body? Would he leave me there to mock them? Show he had won in the end? Would he even let them find me?

My eyes brimmed over at the hurt looks I imagined on their faces, the darken trail suddenly becoming on dark blur and my foot found the only root. I reached out instinctively and my hand found it. It was the only tree in the entire forest not completely eaten away with green moss. My death tree.

I straightened up, wiping the tears away from my face. This was it, the clearing was not much further. I smiled at the memory when I saw Edward here that day. The clearing was a magical place that day. I smiled at the morning we sat talking in his car while the rain poured outside. I had had, for a moment, all the happiness I could ask for.

I took a step forward, my foot landing on the green leaves firmly. I was protecting the man I loved, like he had tried to protect me. I could die happy with that thought. Edward would be safe, everyone would be safe.

Then I stepped into the clearing. The moon's silver light was spread across the purple and white wildflowers like a blanket, bringing them to light with its life. It was a magical place again. I was dying in a beautiful place with a beautiful memory.

He was waiting, the vampire that had bit me in my dreams, and for the first time I could see who he really was, and oddly enough he looked like he belonged here. His hair was raven black, long, reaching slightly pass his shoulder. It shined in the moon's light. His features were perfectly angular, like Edward's himself. There were no flaws, no blemishes, on his smooth white skin. An angel of death. His red eyes were not glaring at me, nor were his perfect lips snarling at me. He was smiling, pleased with himself.

"Welcome," he smiled, the same whispering voice from my dreams, but rose a few notches in volume.

I stopped only a few feet away from him, my memories fading with my pounding heart. Fear was beginning to rear its ugly head and I could feel my knees shaking beneath me. This was it. This was truly the end.

"Hi," I said stupidly, suddenly to afraid to look at the red eyes.

He took a step forward and I felt myself flinch away almost in pain. His face was parallel to me breathing in deeply as my own breath stopped working. "You smell even better in person."

He pulled back and started stalking around me, reminding me of a tiger about to pounce. My breath was coming back now, in short, ragged breaths.

"It's amazing that family of vampires did not eat you themselves," he chuckled to himself. "Odd ones."

He was in front of me again and something in the back of my mind warned me to keep him talking. "They don't drink human blood . . . their eyes aren't red either like yours, they are gold."

"Gold you say," he was taking a step forward, nearing the distant and my breathing was even faster than before. "That's interesting."

"Yeah," I took a feeble step backward. "Have you ever met anyone else like that?"

"No, I have to say I haven't," this time he placed both his hands on my shoulders to still me, sending a shiver.

"Not many people live to talk about vampires," he said as cold as his stony finger, "but I guess after today it will not matter."

He took his hands away and my feet moved faster than my brain. I was turning, fear propelling me now and I didn't hear him following me. I knew, somehow, that it was pointless, even when I heard his laughter echoing far behind me. I was reaching the edge now, but I felt an odd wind blow past me.

I couldn't stop in time as he waited for me to arrive. His hands reached out, grabbing my shoulders once more and the ground disappeared. I was hurtling back towards the meadow. My back hit the ground and I screamed out in pain. I opened my eyes to see him leaning over me.

"Now, no running human," he chuckled. "I was always told not to play with my food."

I thought I would hurl in terror. This was the end.

* * *

Yes! I am PUMPED :) Things are finally getting a LIL better - yup same hurtful situation, but hey, there is no reason to drown myself in misery

So let me say a giant THANK YOU GRACIAS YOU GUYS ARE THE FREAKING BEST FOR READING, REVIEWING, ADDING, AND ALL THE THINGS YOU GUYS DO :)

Ok so thanks to these people for adding my story :)

NikiJane

aura51594

ElizaKate

AND THANKS TO THESE GUYS FOR YOUR REVIEW

wolfgirl404 - lol you despise edward? Really? which edward do you despise? Movie or book, or both. Are you a Jacob fan then, mmm i love some Jacob- there is something about tan man and abs . . . haha

Linkkinparkk- Edward wasn't in pain long at least :) right? lol, but he still think she thinks that . . . or does he? Will he make it in time? I don't know, i haven't wrote it yet haha

Now this is for all of you who are STILL reading - thanks I appreciate them. Next chapter what is going to happen you must be asking herself. Most of you are thinking of course Edward is going to get there on time to save her . . . but to save her from what? The vampire killing her? Or will he be to late and he will have already bitten her and then she will be turning into a vampire :) lol hit that button below and let me know you :)


	16. Preview

OK guys some of you know already that I am planning a new alternate universe story with a romeo and juliet theme. Yes? Well I have decided on TWO main characters ---- Jasper and Alice BUT i have wrote it in 3rd person to include other possible coupling, maybe edward and bella and possibly even rosalie and emette, that is up to you guys and the reviews you submit for this chapter.

WELL here is a preview of the opening chapter of the story ___ not the complete chapter I left some things out, hence a preview :) guys please review and let me know what you think, and about the coupling it is really important to me to get EVERYONE'S opinion because you guys are reading this and if I don't know what you think, how can I make it good? Please hit the review button and type some words it would mean ALOT to me.

Well enough of my rant here is the preview.

* * *

"Happy Birthday!"

The masked crowd screamed it in unison, their voices high and joyful, some even waivering a little with the alcohol. They screamed an incoherent cheer as the doors closed behind the young man. For most this was the first time seeing him in person, yet everyone knew who he was. He was the Night's Guardian, Jasper Hale.

The men eyed him suspiciously and enviously while the women took him in greedily, hungrily. He was young, twenty, rich, and eligible. It didn't hurt that he was gorgeous either. Tall and lean, his muscles could even be seen through the tightly fitted black tuxedo. His eyes were bright green beneath his curly blond hair and glared at them dangerously. He was a strong man, a wealthy man. What every woman wanted.

Too bad there were no women there he wanted. He stepped into the crowd, face emotionless, eyes bored, and his lips firmly pressed. The all clapped his arrival, screamed their congratulations, slapped his back, and (for the women) winked at him. He rolled his eyes at their false smiles, their false congratulations- as if he had done something defying. Living twenty-one years, how stunning.

....................................................................

His father began to speak, the same speech he had heard all his life. Today was an important day . . . a new guard would step up to protect . . . blah . . . blah. Jasper had heard it all his life, had it mesmorized, so he didn't feel guilty when he tuned it out and examined the crowd before him.

The women wore elgant ball gowns, some puffy, some body tight with long slits in the side for the men's eyes. Their mask were elegant, designer, none hand made. He recognized the handy work, Esme was best friends with ALL the designers after all, but there was one mask that stood out.

It was simple in the fact that it was not made from platinum, nor gold, nor was it encrusted with expensive gems or diamonds. Yet the design and simplness made it elgant, amazing in every way. It was made of glass, or crystal, he could not be sure, but either way it caught the light from the chandeler and glowed with it's golden rays. It's edges angled upward and tapered off, each time getting longer, curving into what looked like wings, until two long strands reached to the highest points. Below it four more curves made a heart's top curves before ending at the eyes. The nose piece started gold and simply faded into purple to blue, and lead its way down to her eyes.

They were bright . . . gold. Not blue or brown like most people, nor the rare green, but bright golden amber. Eyes unlike any he had seen, and he knew he was gawking at the golden eyes above the purple lips that smiled back at him.

"Enough from me, let us dance," his father finished, causing an eruption of not only music but cheers.

Jasper pushed his chair back, his mother gawking with a question, "Are you going to dance!?"

"Perhaps," he mumbled making his way to the dance floor.

He made his way into the crowd, dodging the spinning couples, are the shooting arms that begged him to dance with him. He ignored the flirtatious calls, the winking eyes. The only eyes he cared for were golden, and the crystal mask.

Then he felt two strong, small, gloved hands clinching his arm. He turned, his right hand sliding into her smaller one, and his left around her waist.

"A man should not wander the dance floor alone, its dangerous," a voice he could only describe as musical chimes, giggled.

He looked into the same, crystal mask . . .

...............................................................................................

Two hours had passed, and he had not seen the crystal mask again. He had pried his way away from the ditzy, slutty girls on the dance floor, but they didn't relent. He escaped when the music stopped, and everyone averted their attention to the left eastern wall which was made entirely of glass.

Jasper sighed in relief as he found no one had crossed the rope to sit on the steps for some alone time. He slowly walked up to the balcony, when something glinting in the dim light of the spirling stairs caught his attention. He bent over to pick up the crystal mask, and felt a jolt, the same jolt he had felt when the gloved hands had touched him.

His steps were a little quicker as he continued to the private balcony.

He almost gasped at her beauty beneath the firey lights of the beginning fireworks. Her flawless face was watching the sky with a small smile. Her face lite up in splashes of green, blue, purple, and red, with each burst of the fireworks. He was more mesmorized by her, than the lights in the sky.

"Good Evening Jasper," she spoke, her eyes still on the firework display.

"It's not fair that you know my name, and I do not know yours."

"Everyone knows your name though," she giggled.

"Yes, but I am not worried about everyone. Just you. Tell me your name," it was a request.

Then she turned to him, her eyes alight with gold, and smiled at him.

He had never felt this way before.

He knew it couldn't be good.

"Alice."

* * *

there it is, a preview to their first meeting, depending on the response I might give another more intense preview to another part of the story such as the main plot to the story or something :) you guys just hit that button down there please :) it would mean a lot and I would appreciate it. THANKS TO EVERYONE

and here are links with picture of alice's mask and ball gown just copy and paste

.

Alice's mask

/pictures/g-pic-Bella__black_ball_gown_or_black_wedding_

alice's ball gown


	17. Battle

Terror had taken my body in its icy grip and frozen me. I could not push the scream frozen in my throat out, nor could I pick myself up from my death bed amongst the wildflowers. I could feel the icy fingers of the vampire tracing the warm skin on my right forearm. Taunting me. I forced myself to look past the glowing eyes that watched me hungrily and imagined golden ones instead. I would die with that memory.

I closed my eyes and awaited the bite to come. I could hear my heart speeding as he lifted my arm to his icy lips. Searing fire warmed my icy blood as what felt like marble pierced my skin. As I opened my eyes, the scream finally escaping my lips, I saw a dark figure falling toward us.

The figure hit the silver light, illuminating the bronze highlights and fire gold eyes. He was falling towards us, his arms sticking at his side for more speed. I felt the biting end and watched the vampire stand to await my Edward.

He twisted, falling to his feet and his right hand gracefully in a pouncing position. His sparkling white teeth were bared as a hiss escaped his lips. I could hear the earth groan in protest from beneath his landing and I even saw clunks of earth jump upward, broken apart by the force.

"Coming for the tree tops," the vampire chuckled to himself, obviously impressed, "so I would not smell you, how genius. Too bad it is not going to save you, or your little human!"

Neither one of them wasted time, it was a blur as they both launched at each other. I could hear their strikes, or occasionaly see them flying towards object from the blunt force of a blow, but it was too hard to try and keep up with their movements.

I tried to drag myself with my still one good arm, but the pain was to great and I fell back to my back. I heard a shrill metallic ripping and turned my head in fear. The red eyed vampire was perched on a branch glowering down at Edward who stood only five feet away from me, an arm in his hand.

"You are going to pay for that," the vampire spat at Edward.

The hand on the arm tried to grab Edward violently, but he threw it towards the tree where the one armed vampire stood. He jumped away in a flash of a second, to fast for my eyes to catch up, as the arms collided with the tree, knocking it backwards into the forest with only one blow.

Edward jumped upward and I could hear the blows as flashes of pale skin caught the light, but disappeared too fast for me to follow. I looked to my arm where blood was spilling freely and attempted to stifle it, but as I touched it the fire began again and one giant ripping noise caught my attention.

I looked up in time to see the red eyes hurtling towards the ground, Edward not far behind. He hit the ground with such a loud force I screamed in fear as Edward landed between the two of us gracefully. The now armless vampire pulled himself to his knees, but Edward landed on his back and began to automatically pull apart what was remaining of the vampire who screamed in agonizing pain.

I didn't see what happened after that, my own screaming was drowning out the metallic ripping. I clutched at my arm where the bite mark had been, falling to the ground unable to move my burning arm. The pain was too much, too horrible.

I opened my eyes to see a nearby fire, but how was it burning me from all the way over there. I closed my eyes, screaming in pain. It was like liquid fire had taken place of my blood and was melting my inside.

"Bella, what's wrong," Edward's voice sounded distant and I opened my eyes to see him at my side. "Did he bite you?"

"The fire Edward! Put it out, please, Edward!"

"Carlisle will be here in a moment, and he will do it I'm . . . I'm to weak."

I didn't understand what he meant, it didn't make any sense. All I knew was that my arm was on fire, burning from the inside out in searing pain. "Now Edward. I can't take it! PUT IT OUT!"

I felt the icy fingers wrapping around my forearm, but it did not ease the fire. I could feel his icy lips wrapping around where the wound was.

Then he was gone, my arm falling helplessly to the ground.

There was growling, but . . .

My screaming kept me from hearing.

* * *

hey guys sorry it took so long for the update. Im sick right now :( stuck in bed with a fever and soar throat . . . awesome.

Well i hope that was enough action for you guys. If you are wondering WHY Edward fell to the ground at the beginning, he was traveling through the windy tree tops so the vampire would not detect him as easily.

I want to thank these guys for their reviews :

HaYhaY324 - Im touched you would take the time to review my chapters, I really appreciate the reviews. That means you guys liked enough to write about it to me :)

Beanie923 - haha, i have updated, and still left you guys with a little cliff hanger huh?

Alyssa Belikov (Wolfgirl404) lol well my next story will not be centering around bella and edward at all :) so maybe you will enjoy that one even MORE and no its not out yet ill let you know when it is though :) and Jacob, he is a HOTTIE, short OR long hair :) :)

Mandybear576 - you were on a good track as to what was going to happen to Bella, but I wanted to put a little twist on Twilights original ending so no one would get bored :) hope you like it

Jennifer29745 - i will write more, no worries hope you liked the chapter

linkkinparkk - yeah i kind of like my villian too, i didnt give him much personality and killed him fast, but that was all because I couldnt leave bella wasting too much time, and as you can see, someone messed up edward trying to save her. Hmm, i wonder who?

cokey90 - she went to get herself killed cause she thinks the vampire is able to kill edward, which we all know is a NO WAY! lol the vampire, he is no one special i guess, I just hate the villians that do WAY to much monolouging, my vamp is too bad ass for that haha. he isn't the one who is going to mess things up for bella for real. lol.

AND a thank you to these guys for adding my story to their favorites

thirst for knowledge

wanna-bearockstar

alyssa belikov

mandybear476

jennifer29645

lizcullen2011

peanuy

all of you guys who review, read, and add my story make this all worth it :) thank you guys, i don't think i can say that enough. well im going to try and sleep off this fever peace


	18. Fire and Vampires and Wolves

Edward

I stood to my feet to glare at the wolf's glowing eyes. He growled from deep in his chest his thoughts murderous as he accused me of something he did not understand.

"I did not bite her Jacob," I tried to say calmly, edging closer to Bella who was still screaming in agony.

_Liar! I saw what he was going to do._

He thought, unaware he was unsafe in his thoughts, and the low rumbling growl became a full bark of threats. He dug his heels into the dirt, preparing to make his jump and I could hear Bella begging now to put the fire out, it was growing. The venom was spreading now and soon I would be able to save her from the monster I had become. The thing she despised.

I saw his thought before he moved. He leapt forward where my body was standing, his canine teeth bared. He landed on empty ground, sending rocks flying up from beneath his paws. He pivoted to lung once more at my position. I dodged gracefully, but he was not going to give up.

"We are wasting time," I shouted as we both landed on the ground. He once more pivoted and lunged toward me, and our dance continued with Bella's screaming in the background. "You did not kill the right vampire!"

He lunged towards me, his thoughts venomous now, and I moved only enough for him to miss. He collided with a tree, causing it to shake beneath his blow. "He was here tonight!"

He ran towards me, predicting me to move to the right where there was nothing if he lunged. I lunged where he expected, but at the last moment jumped into the air where I would be safe momentarily. He landed once more with a thud.

_How does that leech keep doing that!_

"I killed the vampire, but he bit Bella, do you know what that means," I shouted, anger boiling over as I debated on how hard to hit him as he lunged once more.

He listened to Bella's pleas, confused by what fire she was referring to when the fire was nowhere near her. I simply avoided contact with the dog again, hurting him would only hurt Bella, something I was not willing to do. She was in enough pain as it was already.

_We are almost there._

This time it was Alice's thought's that flooded my mind, distracting me for a moment from Jacob's attack. His razor teeth barely missed my arm as I once more danced away from him. "This stupid game of cat and mouse is going to kill Bella!"

"Edward, stop the pain," her voice was weak with the strain now, and it distracted Jacob just long enough.

Alice and Jasper skidded to a stop on the meadow's eastern edge. Emmett and Rose on the western edge. Then Carlisle and Esme on the southern edge, nearest Bella. She withered in pain as Carlisle dashed forward. Jacob lunged forward, but a sharp kick connected in his side from Emmet only a foot away from Bella and Carlisle. Jacob slid across the ground and I shouted in anger towards my brother Emmet, "Do not hurt him!"

"Then what can I do," Emmet complained in annoyance.

I saw Alice's eyes go wide as she saw . . . nothing. "Edward we are running out of time!"

"Carlisle move," I shouted as the other three thoughts connected.

Three wolves descended from the southern edge. Their thoughts were raging through my own brain and through each other's brain to my fascination.

_I told you I smelt fire and vampire_, the smallest one thought aloud to his comrades.

_Paul, you were supposed to be watching after Jacob._ The biggest one growled as he looked as us.

_Well he went all alpha and I'm not linked to him so how could I Sam_. Paul snapped as the third wolf pointed out _the whole clan is here._

_Divide and conquer. We pick off the weakest ones first. The blond and the pixie. Do not split up, divided we are weak against them. Together we can pick them off. Just like with the new borns!_

They broke then, their thoughts in unison as the alpha, Sam, lead them past us all towards Japer and Alice.

"Alice, Jasper, they are going after you too," I screamed as Alice screamed in panic at the blackness that was overtaking her mind.

I ran forward grabbing the hind leg of the one named Paul and throwing him as far away from the other two, towards Emmet and Rose. "You have to keep them separated!"

_How does he know that Sam!_

_Dammnit that hurt! _

_Regroup!_

Emmet picked up on my hint, dragging Paul away by the tail as Japer dodged Sam's mouth and Alice teamed up with Rose to distract the third one momentarily by making towards Bella. I grabbed Sam by the leg as he lunged towards Jasper, who was emitting his calming power to slow him down.

_This vampire is slowing me down!_

I threw him as far away from the other two as Jacob's thoughts flooded my mind. "Carlisle! Esme."

Carlisle moved away from Bella who he was examining and pulled Esme out of the way and the dance Jacob and me had been performing began to pursue. "Edward you have to suck the venom out now! Or it will be too late!"

"I can't," I yelled running to Bella's side who was screaming more intensely.

"You have to," he shouted as dodge snarling teeth.

I slid to my knees by Bella's side as he eyes began to roll back into her head. Her screams were becoming more muffled as the pain grew too much. There was no time to think it over, to worry about stopping. It was now or never. Her heart was already racing faster than a human's should and it could either give out from exhausting or pump the venom into the main system. I placed my lips on her hand that was icy cold with venom. It had coursed almost through her entire arm now.

"We are going to need more blood," I shouted as I realized how much I would have to suck from her arm.

"I have some, just help her," Carlisle thought aloud.

I placed my lips on her bare skin, my fear heightening. What if I could not stop drinking? What if the animal inside overtook and I sucked her dry? I could hear the wolves' thoughts all in unison as they saw what I was doing. Only one was confused, Sam.

I began to suck, the precious taste of blood spilling into my mouth as she screamed louder with pain. Esme was with me now, holding Bella's head and caressing her hair.

"It will be ok," she was sobbing. "He is putting the fire out now."

The wolves were all fighting to me now, each held off by my siblings and father. Once I was done how would I get them to stop? The blood's taste soon became tainted with the bitterness of the venom. My nose wrinkled in defiance at the smell of it as my teeth wanted to pull away. She kept screaming as Esme began to pull out my father's medicine bag. She began to pull out a blood bag, careful not to let the scent rise to my fighting family.

More blood was spilling into my mouth tainted with the bitterness. It was too much! I should have gotten all the venom out by then, but it was still sloshing in my mouth with a bitter taste. I was too late. At this rate she would die from loss of blood. Not even the venom could save her she would be too dry.

Esme began to situate the IV's placing them in the appropriate vein, "What blood type is she Edward."

"AB positive," it was my father who answered, and I could hear the confused thoughts of Sam in his calming state as my other sibling fought to drag the wolves closer to Jasper.

She connected the IV to the appropriate bag as the bitterness began to wear off, and Bella was silent, her eyes dropping down as Esme tried to talk her back into consciousness. Jasper now had Paul and Sam under his calming effect and they were watching us try to save her with a mixture of disgusted thoughts, and calming thoughts. All that was left was Jacob and the one they were calling Embry.

The bitterness ended then and all that was in my mouth was a taste more addicting than any substances on the earth. I could feel my muscles relaxing with pleasure as those around my mouth tightened. I could hear the faint heartbeat now as Esme pulled out another blood bag. The blood's taste was beyond words, beyond description.

I couldn't stop. This pleasure was too great. Too intoxicating.

"Edward," Esme smiled at me calmingly.

I pulled my mouth away from her, screaming in frustration and stepping away. Emmett was at my side then pulling me away as three wolves now were under Jasper calming effect and only Jacob remained, confused and growling, unsure of who to attack or what to do.

Carlisle took this moment to rush to Bella. He checked her pulse, listened to faint heartbeat and looked worriedly too me. "She has lost a lot of blood. I need to get her to the house where we can help her better."

"Go," I shouted, tearless sobs breaking forth as he picked her up with Esme holding the blood bag and IVs.

He tried to push the thought back, but as they ran off together it still broke forward. _We might be too late. _I knew it too, but I didn't want to believe. I turned to look at Jacob's wolf form that was helpless. I couldn't save her. At that moment, I didn't mind dieing. Jacob would do it easily and the other's would be forced to protect each other . . . they wouldn't be able to save me.

* * *

Yay another update :) sorry it took so long but i had a throat infection and a fever over a hundred and that just leads to more problems so...

I hope this chapter had enough action for you guys. I wanted to update real soon so i didn't have a lot of time to really read over this :( sorry, but here it is :) also i do have to admit with this new final fantasy versus coming out I am really into tragic endings . . . . hint? maybe? Oh i did this one in Edward's pov cuz it wouldn't be interesting in Bella's

Well I want to give a speacial thank you too everyone who has picked up this story. Only one more chapter to go and the ending :) yay!!!!!! what will happen. Tragic? or happy? Edward is ready to kill himself. will he do it?

Here's a special thank you to all those who have reviewed last chappie :

Beanie923 - don't hurt yourself with this cliff hanger please haha

miss alice cullen - i am so glad you liked the preview and while im on that subject **EVERYONE MY NEW STORY IS OUT, I HAVE THE COMPLETE FIRST CHAPTER POSTED, of course everyone else posted today so i never saw it on the first page :(** **THE STORY IS TITLED A CURE FOR THE TRAGEDY,** i think that might be a title to something popular like a movie- but i don't know it so hmph. **CHECK IT OUT SHOW IT SOME LOVE AND TELL OTHERS PLEASE PLEASE**

AND THIS IS A SPEACIAL THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO ADDED MY STORY

.Leylim0.

Xxvicky2freshxX

Jrow1107

Culfindae

LaurelSL

spanky20

Miss Alice Cullen x

Mrs. Heather Cullen

vampire-randomness

sal21

theStarvingArtist

thank you to everyone without you guys this story would not be worth it, all those of you have reviewed and added and read have really made this story what it is, i would have stopped writing if it had not been for you guys :) thank you all

haunting memories will be completed once this last chapter is up in no MORE than three day! and A Cure for a Tragedy will be updated once it has some love lol. THANKS TO EVERYONE :)


	19. Ending

_It will be as if I never existed._

Someone was carrying me, but they could not get me away from the scene fast enough . . .

I opened my eyes to watch the horrible scene. Edward was saying something, screaming it, and the monster, the werewolf, began to dig its heels into the ground. It all happened so . . . fast, but I seemed to be watching in slow motion.

The pain, the fear, and the guilt all began to build up in my chest, making it heavy, making it harder to breath. It built up to the point where I was ready to scream for release, but then the werewolf lunged. I felt the tears sting in my eyes, but I couldn't close my eyes as I watched Edward's final moments play before me.

He didn't move. He did not even flinch, and I tried to scream, but it only got caught in my throat and I could hear myself choke. The werewolf landed on Edward's chest, knocking him to the ground and he began to dig his teeth into throat.

Edward was dead.

The scream, the tears, everything came out. Everything that I had been fighting, had been hiding came out, but it was too late. Edward would never hear my screams, or the truth. I loved him.

"Edward!"

I sat up before I could really see, reaching out for nothing when my arm connected with something hard, something cold.

I opened my eyes to see my hospital room, everything in place. I could hear my panicky breaths as I tried to myself it wasn't real, that hadn't happened, but it all seemed so distant, so ancient, that I couldn't be sure. That's when I looked what I was clinging to for dear life.

I turned my head to see Edward beside my bed, his arm beneath my hand. He was watching me with golden eyes alight and I felt my breath catch as my heart began to race in joy. "Edward."

I threw my arms around him, tears of joy escaping my eyes. He was ice cold, but I did not mind.

"Bella, are you ok," he pulled by arms that were tightly wrapped around his neck apart with ease.

I looked into his face that was tired with concern and confusion and I smiled. "I was having a nightmare . . . I'm so glad you are ok! I thought you were dead."

He smiled, but it did not touch his eyes as he spoke, "I thought you were dead . . . "

I looked to my hand where the bite mark was. It had healed now, leaving a crescent moon scar. That nightmare seemed so far away now.

"I didn't think you were going to wake," Edward spoke through my memories of that night. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok before I left."

"Left?"

I looked up to see him watching the window now with a pained expression. I could physically see his golden eyes flow gently into a topaz blue as he spoke, "Yes. My family and I are going to leave. I think it will be for the best."

Maybe it was because it was so late at night, or perhaps the fact that I had been sleeping for several days, but I just couldn't respond. Leave? It's like my mind was stuck on that one single word, trying to get past its hidden meaning. Leave.

He started to walk towards the door as realization hit me harder than I could hit the ground. He still believed I thought him a monster. "Are you stupid?"

That froze him in surprise before he turned to stare at me in disbelief. "What?"

"Do you really believe I think you are a monster Edward?"

"That is what you said," he was frowning at me now.

I placed my feet on the cold wooden floor as his face contorted into sadness. I was sure he was remembering the day I told him he was monster. "You remember that day you almost killed me?"

He frowned at my choice of words. "Which day?"

"The first one," I laughed and I saw a small shadow of a smile creep across his face. "That was the first time I saw you . . . that was the first day I loved you."

I couldn't hear his breathing anymore as I crossed the small distance between us. He held himself still as I stopped only an inch away and my heart began to pound in anticipation. I could feel his muscles tense as I wrapped my arms slowly around his waist and he held completely still. "You promised me that as I long as I wanted to stay, you would stay. Right?"

"Yes," he spoke, but continued to hold his stiff position.

"I want you to stay Edward," I tightened my grip around him. "Will you stay?"

For a moment he didn't respond, he was silent as I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, remembering his warm aroma. Then it all came out. He loosened as he let out the small breath he was holding and slowly wrapped me into his icy embrace. "As long as you want me. I will stay."

* * *

"Edward," I sighed in annoyance. "Can't we just skip today? Please?"

He laughed his wonderful laughter as I fidgeted with the hem of my skirt. "You can walk into the black forest in the middle of the night to go get killed by a vampire, but THIS makes you nervous?"

"Hush, you weren't here for my first day of school last year! You don't know what it was like," I stuck my tongue out at him like a small child. He just laughed harder.

I groaned as we began to slow, something I normally was glad for when he drove, and looked out the window. I could see all the stares coming from the student body as Edward's shiny Volvo purred its way through them.

He pulled in next to Emmet's Jeep where Alice was twirling at our arrival and Rose just grunted. I tried not to stare back all the eyes I KNEW were on me as I stepped out. Emmet began to boom in laughter as the blood rushed to my cheeks turning them a brighter shade of red. "Shut up."

My feeble voice only made his laughter louder as Rose began to pull him towards the school's door. Alice and Jasper feel in step with me as Edward wrapped his arm around me and smirked. "Would you like to know what everyone is thinking?"

"No," I shouted, causing even MORE eyes to be drawn to me- I already had an idea what they were thinking.

"Bella," I heard Angela's, my best friend since I had first started school.

She was hovering between the two groups, my old friends, and my new ones. Behind her were the jealous glares of Mike and Lauren. Next to those two, Jessica's jaw was dropped lower than I thought possible. Tyler and the rest just looked confused.

"Hey Angela," I smiled as she shyly made her way to us. "You know the Cullen's and Jasper Hale, right?"

She avoided their gaze as Emmet and Rose continued on without us. "Yeah."

"Your eyes are so pretty," Alice stepped forward and peered deeper into them. "Why do you hide them behind glasses?"

"I don't like contacts," she was turning red, but fighting off the shyness.

"Well, we will just have to go shopping and buy you some," Alice laughed.

Alice then proceeded to pull her away, a new doll for her to play with. Jasper followed, slowly shaking his head and I waited behind with Edward.

"You can't put it off forever," he smirked.

"I can if you let me," I huffed.

I didn't watch, but I imagined his face dropping. "Bella . . . "

'Yeah, ok, ok, you don't want to make me one of . . . you guys . . . dangerous- painful . . . still better than school."

I heard him scoff. "Alright Bella let's go."

He took my hand in his and began to pull me forward and suddenly, school didn't seem that bad. I had my best friends talking – well Alice was doing most of it- and I had Edward at my side, Jacob had finally talked to me since I told him we were dating (he wasn't happy) and my five months of grounding didn't consist of groundings from Alice or Edward. Although, the Alice part wouldn't have been that bad.

"Mike is going to corner you," Edward whispered in my ear. "He thinks he loves you and can win you over."

"Too bad," I rolled my eyes as Mike pushed past our group, his face red. "I love someone else."

"And who would that be?" Edward pulled me closer.

"Oh, a certain vampire with gold eyes. You know, he's just your average boy," I beamed up to him. "You?"

"Oh," he mocked my attitude as we entered the school building, "just your average klutzy human."

"Hey," I stopped and glared at him, with a smile. "It takes skill to trip on flat surfaces!"

He laughed at me, putting his forehead against mine and breathing into my face. I closed my eyes at its intoxicating smell overwhelmed me. "I love you Bella."

"I love you Edward."

"Hey no PDA," I pulled back as the teacher screamed.

I hate school.

* * *

:) The final chapter, sorry it took a little too long to update but here it is. I just want to take the time to say thank you to every one of you guys who have read, reviewed, and added my story to your fav/alerts. Without your guys this story might now have been completed and I appreciate ever y single review that was submitted. I don't think I can thank you guys enough so Ill just say it alot

THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS

lol

I hope you guys enjoyed it and I LOVE HAPPY ENDINGS :)

Check out my ending chapters of **Haunting Memories Ressurected** and my NEW story **A Cure for A Tragedy. Thanks again everyone**


	20. Thank you

**So guys sorry this took so long to get up :) I want to thank everyone of you first for all your support and reading. I was waiting to update my HAUNTING MEMORIES before I posted this, i don't know why though lol.**

**Now that this story is over, and I'm sure most of you already know this, I have started working on a freaking EPIC - A CURE FOR A TRAGEDY- i am going all out for this story AND its sequel and I am THRILLED with the response it has gotten, and i have to give a BIG thank you for Linkkinparkk betaing and editing and really just shinning up the dull spots on my chapters for a CURE. I wont gush anymore about it, I'll let you guys go read it yourself. Thank you so much for reviewing, and adding, and making this story the success it is- to me it is a piece of gold becuase of you guys, and I don't think i can say enough thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and just added my story to their list. Thank you so much.**

**So I just wanted to respond to the reviews so here we go : (sorry it took so long to do this ):**

**Peygan - thank you so much I am glad you loved it :) This and Haunting will be my last revision of the twilight tales :) I will be aiming for things more original now.**

**Neumzie**** - when I said black forest, I meant it was night and black lol, sorry for the confusion, but still thanks for pointing out that and the other little mistake haha. And i love the ending quote i wish there was a kiss too, but its not in their characters to kiss by the end, so i wouldn't let myself write it haha.**

**o0twilightlover0o - Thank you, but no I don't plan to do a sequel. if i got like a load of request maybe, but I am not. I do plan to do a sequel to a Cure For A Tragedy, an amazing story so far, and the sequel will (i am 99% sure) focus on Bella and Edward, you should check it out, but make sure you read A Cure, or you'll be lost in the sequel :) **

**VictoriaAngel - thank you so much, i am so glad you liked the story**

**Linkkinparkk - :) You are the best :) haha, Bella is funny, i think the movie forgets that. :) **


End file.
